Latent Nature
by arsay
Summary: Sebastian Smythe likes cute boys, one night stands and he absolutely doesn't do realationships. When he meets Blaine Anderson, he plans to do the usual; Seduction, Sex, Goodbye.. However his plans are put to a stop early in the game when Kurt Hummel steps in. Sebastian's first instinct is to be annoyed by this pretty boy's possessiveness,however he should have been fearful instead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of the cast or anything associated with it. However I did come up with this story's plot and any original characters.

**Updated News! **

**Ok everyone, this is Aryaarsay, My account was deleted, so I had to make a new one. I don't want this one to get deleted as well so all the 18+ content from my stories will be taken out. Instead, from now on I'll be posting my fics in their entirety in my LJ account. If you want to read them there, feel free to visit my account. The link for it is in my Profile page. **

**Sorry for this guys, but I'm really annoyed that I'm having to post everything up again. So I don't want the same thing to happen. **

Authors note: Hi, I'd like to also add some warning that will apply to the story. I'm not going to give chapter warnings. Some warnings may or may not apply to individual chapters. If you don't like anything mentioned below, please don't read it. Also while the story may start off fluffy, it will become a lot darker as it progresses. The characters will also be little to very OOC. Remember that this is an AU story.

Warnings: AU, Cotton candy fluff, Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Partners, Threesome (IMPORTANT….. Hardcore Klaine shippers might not like this). Non-con, Romance, BDSM, Fantasy, Supernatural.

Sebastian Meets Blaine

Sebastian Smythe had just recently transferred into Dalton Academy. He was quite used to moving around, so it didn't take him long to adjust to the atmosphere and blend right in. Within a couple of days he had become one of the popular boys at school and had no problem becoming a junior member of the Warblers. He was a little bored with the preppy air of the school, but the numerous cute boys all around made up for it.

Currently he was practicing one of the new song numbers with the rest of the warblers. This time it was Jeff being the lead vocal for "Uptown Girl". They've been switching vocals each time trying to see who sounded better. Personally Sebastian thought they were all acting kind of stupid and confused. From what he had heard about the Warblers, he hadn't expected this sort of disharmony.

"UHHHHHHHHHHgggggg" Jeff suddenly growls in the middle of the song. "I can't do this anymore! Why O why did you leave us Blaine!", He exclaims.

And an avalanche of groans and complains suddenly irrupts from all the members.

"This wouldn't be happening if Blaine was here!", Trent screams.

"Totally!"

"I don't even know how he could aband-"

"Well we all know he was the bes-"

"if only he was –"

And this goes on for several minutes while Sebastian stares at the chaos in confusion. He's surprised to see that even Wes and David have joined in. Unable to take the stupidity, he stalks over to the counsel table, takes the gavel and bangs it on the table a couple of times. Everyone freezes and stares at him, half surprised by the interruption and half surprised to see that it's not Wes handling the gavel.

"Sorry for the interruption guys. While I'm certain you're all having fun thinking along the memory lane, anyone mind telling me who this Blaine guy is?", Sebastian smirks.

"Sure but don't touch my gavel" Wes is the first one to reply.

"Whatever you say Wes" Seb shrugs.

"I'll start then" says David. "Blaine is a former member of the Warbles. He was our lead vocalist and the star actually. Since all of our songs were focused around his talent, this is the reason we're all having trouble choosing a lead at the moment. He transferred to McKinley High a couple of weeks ago. He's an amazing guy and really really talented man. "

Trent pipes up enthusiastically , " You're understating it a little David. He wasn't just a good singer. He was practically the heart of the Warblers. We didn't do anything without him being the main focus. He was the biggest part of us, and an amazing friend too".

"Ok guys, Blaine isn't dead! What's up with all this was was. Anyway, they told you about his talent, but they also forgot to tell you that he's dead sexy. The cutest boy ever man!", adds Jeff with a wink at Sebastian. A lot of the other boys add their own affirmation.

For nearly an hour more, Sebastian is subjected to stories about this Blaine. Compliments and praises pouring from all directions. Sebastian smirks and thinks to himself, 'Don't know who this Blaine is but apparently I have got to meet this guy'.

Ooo ooo ooo ooo o

Ooo oo oo

Ooo oo oo

**Mature 18+ Content has been taken out. If you want to read the full chapter, then visit my LJ account. The link is in my profile page. **

Oooo oooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo oo

Ooo ooo oo

This time it's Nick singing the lead for 'Uptown Girl' and Sebastian thinks that maybe he's not half bad. In the middle of joining in, something from the corner of his eyes catches his attention. 'Holy shit! Cute boy alert.' He looks at the extremely cute and innocent looking boy standing by the door watching them perform. As he's looking over the short boy, the dapper look reminds him of something. 'Ahhhh, going from the descriptions this must be the Blaine that everyone has been talking about so much'. He's filled with excitement for a second, looking at his newest conquest. With his ever confident smirk, Sebastian starts to walk towards the boy. 'Hello pretty boy, get ready to have your cherry picked. '

Oo oo ooo o o

Oo oo ooo

Oo oooo ooo ooo

Oooo ooo

Sebastian is on his bed thinking about Blaine. He's surprised that the boy seems to be everything the Warblers described him to be and more. He has to admit also that the shy and bashful attitude is pretty cute too. He remembers the wide eyed look Blaine was giving him while he recounted stories and talked. 'If that look was anything to go by, it won't take me long to have him in my bed', Sebastian thinks confidently. Though something nags at the back of his mind, he doesn't understand what Blaine meant when he said 'McKinley is where my heart is'. In the most literal sense, Seb assumes that maybe the boy has a boyfriend. But he knows that something like that has never stopped him from getting what he wanted.

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Ooo ooo oo

Ooo ooo oo

X


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian Meets Kurt

Sebastian's POV

The next time he sees Blaine, it's at the same coffee shop. Sebastian is a lot more aggressive this time. He thinks that with the bashful, school boy attitude Blaine portrays, aggression would be the best strategy. He's a little stunned at first when the boy resists his advances and starts to gush about his boyfriend. Before he can try it from another angle, they're interrupted by a delicate looking boy. At first Sebastian appreciates the view, looking at the milky skin and slender figure. 'Just the type I would easily be able to bend over and fuck in five minu-', his thoughts stops when Blaine introduces the boy as his boyfriend.

Now Sebastian is just plain annoyed. 'What the hell is this? One twink with the other show? I'd fuck this one also but from the bitch glare he's giving me, he's the territorial type' Seb thinks with an imaginary eye roll. As they talk, he approaches the situation differently and is quick to invite them to Scandals. Seb is quite please to see Kurt take his challenge.

After they leave, Sebastian is thinking about the two boys, pleased with himself. 'Now I just have to get Blaine alone on the dance floor. He's a little naïve, but that just makes the chase more fun. And if what I've heard is true. He's a virgin on top of it.' Seb thinks with a smirk. He always has more fun with the virgins. 'Though bitch boy is going to cause a bit of trouble' Sebastian frowns at the thought.

As he's walking out of the Lima Bean, he suddenly remembers his handshake with Kurt, and shivers for a second. He's a little confused by the uncomfortable feeling in his guts. …Like a warning system. Sebastian thinks back to the porcelain like boy and snorts at the thought of him being dangerous. Disregarding the thought he takes his cell out and makes a call for the fake IDs.

Oo ooo oooo oo

Ooo oooo ooo

Ooo oo oo

Ooo oo o

Sebastian waits at the bar with drinks for the two. He's please to see that Blaine looks as cute as ever when he hands him the beer. And yes, Kurt is still in territorial mode. However it's surprisingly easy to take Blaine to the dance floor with him. Sebastian finds it funny that the boy is acting tipsy after only a beer. From the corner of his eyes he can see Kurt glancing at them from time to time, glaring. Seb is a little surprised to see him talking to another boy, but his attention is diverted back to Blaine as he tries to dance closer to the smaller boy. Just as he's getting ready to touch Blaine, Kurt slides in between them and easily steals Blaine's attention. It doesn't take long for Sebastian to understand that the boy will now make sure that Blaine doesn't even look at Seb for the remainder of the night. As he bids them goodnight, Sebastian orders another drink. 'Hmmmm… this is going to be more time consuming than I thought. Kurt pretty much has his claws dug into Blaine… and doesn't seem willing to let go at all.' He smirks at the thought, always happy at the thought of a challenge.

Oo oooooooo ooo ooo

Ooo oooo oo

Oo oo oo

Oo oo

Sebastian makes sure to attend the play and sets up another coffee session. This time he's a little surprised to see Kurt being so blunt about his dislike of Seb. However Sebastian is hardly someone that would back down and is fast at retorting. He has fun riling the boy up, but he also believes that he really will get Blaine by the end of the year. Something tugs at the back of his mind after the meeting. 'They seem a lot more comfortable with each other. Bitch-boy has a new kind of confidence in himself as well.' Sebastian is quite curious about what could've made Kurt decide to stand up to him. However it only makes him more determined to steal the other boy from his grasps.

Sebastian has yet to taste failure after setting his eyes on a boy. The first time he had sex was at the age of fifteen. From that age, he knew several things about himself. He doesn't do relationships, he doesn't bottom, and he always gets what he wants. From that time he's gone through countless boys, had countless affairs but he never compromised his health. He knows that many would call him to be very promiscuous, but he's never really cared about what everyone else thought.

Sebastian really is a spoiled brat though. His parents know about his behaviour but only their love for him, and their reliance on him stops them from interfering in his life. He's an only child, and is the heir to his grandfather's entire business. While everyone might assume that he's rich, since he's attending Dalton, they actually have no clue as to just how rich he is… or will be. His grandfather's owns A/J International, the largest trading company in Europe. A/J international is involved in businesses from rice to things like oil. It owns many side companies, and though they don't talk about A/J international on the news, it's only because they know just how powerful the empire is. And all of it will belong to Sebastian, especially with the way his grandfather dots on him.

Seb is one of the few lucky kids in the world where his family clearly doesn't care about his sexual orientation. He's also one those people that others call a genius. He has a terrific business sense, and is quite an asset to his grandpa during the vacation times. However one downside of being so intelligent is the fact that he's usually quite bored in school. It's this boredom with leads him to looking for challenges, and at the moment the thought of breaking Blaine and Kurt up is appealing to his senses. His parents would love to stop this kind of behaviour but fearing their grandpa's wrath, they usually stay quiet. Unable to watch any more of his promiscuous behaviour, they packed his bags and sent him to Dalton.

'I need only one more reason Kurt Hummel, just one more before I start to take our game seriously. And believe me you don't want me to become serious. You can let him go for awhile, and I'll give him back after a quick fuck. … OR you can have your heart broken painfully and slowly. ', Sebastian feels a tingle of excitement, something that he hasn't felt in a long long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Let the games begin

Kurt Hummel was considered to be a diva among everyone. However in the Glee club he didn't feel quite that out of place…. Probably considering that most of the girls also have very unique personality traits. Kurt's been though a lot of things but at the moment he feels that things are finally going in the right direction. It probably has to do with the fact that he now has a very cute and adorable boyfriend and that the bullying is not that bad anymore.

While everything seems to be perfect, you would expect Kurt to be ecstatic at the moment. However he's current wandering aimlessly around in the mall, just contemplating the problems that are rising. You see, Kurt has a problem. A secret to be exact, one that only this dad knows. It's never caused problems before; he's learned to control his behaviour at a really early age. And High School has just been the playground for him to test his limits. And so far, he has yet to show the latent part of his nature to anyone. Kurt is happy that way, he doesn't believe that he's hiding, just protecting everyone around him. When learning how to control his behaviour, his interesting personality was born. And it helps that his looks go along with his personality. What started as a front has now become him.

Thinking about this in circles was doing Kurt no good. He had good control; therefore he never expected his latent nature to be a problem in life. He had actually rejected that part of his life. It should not be a problem anymore. However what escaped his mind when he found his soul mate, aka Blaine, was the sexual part. Oh believe me, he's thought about having sex with Blaine. That wasn't the problem. The clinch in this situation is that he just remembered that partners take turns when they have sex. Or at least considering that they're both virgins, Blaine would probably want to take turns.

Blaine and Kurt have yet to have full on sex. After West Side story, that night they finally gave visas to their hands to travel south of the equator. 'Now THAT was a fun fun time!' Kurt smiles as he remembers Blaine's flushed aroused face, panting in need. 'Ok, Kurt Hummel do not think sexual thoughts in a public place, Do NOT . These pants are super tight and will show EVERYTHING..' . Kurt tightly closes his eyes trying to think of something else. And of course the most distracting issue to think about is The Problem.

'How to tell your boyfriend that you will never ever bottom?'. Kurt frowns as he sits down as at the quaint café that most people overlook. He found this place when exploring the mall from top to bottom, searching for the perfect Christmas present for Blaine last year.

Oo ooo ooooooooooooooooooo

Oo ooo ooo oo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Just as Kurt takes a sip of his latte, looking at the message Blaine sent to him, someone sits down on the on the opposite side of his small table. He looks up with a smile which is quick to turn into a frown. '….and it's just my luck to run into meerkat boy '. Kurt doesn't necessarily hate Sebastian. In any other circumstances, he would have just thought of the boy as an eye candy. However no one hit on his boyfriend, no one. Blaine was so absolutely his that even he wasn't aware just how much Kurt owned him. Kurt is distracted from his thoughts when Sebastian opens his mouth.

"So Kurt, did Blaine finally get tired of seeing your Gay Face everyday?" asked Sebastian with a wicked smirk. He couldn't help but bother the glasz eyed boy. He loved to see those eyes darken to a deep grey in anger, like now.

"You know what, I don't understand what your problem is Sebastian. It's not my fault that Blaine would rather be with me. Believe me when I say that you mean nothing absolutely nothing to Blaine. And he loves me. So if I was you, instead of shamelessly running after a guy, I'd find another target" Kurt has been glaring at Sebastian throughout this rant, wanting to get his point across.

Sebastian finally feels a sliver to anger inside him. " It's only because he's has yet to experience anything better, gay face. He certainly never had many options in this backwater place. Though I'd be a little worried if I were you, after getting a taste of something a lot better with me, I doubt he'd come back to you. You guys are still going through your list of firsts right? Leave me a spot, cuz I'll be taking one first that he'll never get back". Sebastian can't help but feel satisfied at the look of fury that crosses Kurt's face.

Glaring Kurt leaned across the table, fury coursing through his veins at the thought of someone else touching his Blaine. "Shut up you whore! He's mine, and maybe it's you that should be worried. Because it's a first that we already crossed over".

Kurt snatched his bag and with barely repressed anger stalked out of the café. Feeling a bit of satisfaction at the shocked expression that had briefly come across Sebastian's face.

'With bastards like this around, I can't leave Blaine unclaimed'.

In the meanwhile, Sebastian's mind was in chaos. 'So the brats finally lost their virginity to each other? Though I doubt Kurt took the lead. He probably got fucked.' Seb didn't really care if they had sex, but the concept of losing was bothering him a little. 'You just upped the ante Kurt. And I just became interested in seriously playing this game.'

Oo ooo ooo oo

Oo ooo ooo

Oo oo

Oo ooo ooo o ooo o o o

Kurt slammed the front door as he entered his house. He didn't know why but he was really angry. Ya he got angry all the time, but not like this. Standing by the stairs leading up to his room, he put a hand over his face. A flashback of Sebastian's smirking face appeared in his mind, and the thought of those hand touching and caressing Blaine….. Kurt's hand flashed out and knocked the nearby vase to the ground with such force that it shattered into tiny little pieces, littering the floor with glass shards.

"Whoa, what's going on in here!" . Burt had heard the noise and came through the nearby door. He was in the kitchen eating lunch. He should be in the garage, but had decided to take a day off, it was Saturday after all. Carol was with a friend, and Finn had wanted to help out at the tire shop today.

"Kurt, what happened? That's Carol's favourite vase you kn-…" stopping in the middle of his sentence, he took a good look at his son. Slowly starting to feel uneasy, he cautiously stepped closer towards his boy. Kurt was holding a hand in front of this face, head pointed down. His other hand was twitching a little. It's funny because it wasn't the broken vase, the trembling body or even the hidden face that unnerved Burt. It was the twitching hand. It's been years since he saw that hand twitch, and even then it was only once. Burt knew that everyone that knew Kurt had no idea that he was in control at all times. Watching his high range of emotions, his tantrums, his tears, his anger, they probably thought Kurt was a drama queen. But they had no idea just how much in control his little boy was, and Burt hoped to god that his boy never lost that control.

"Kurt?" softy whispered Burt. "Kurt what's wrong?"

Slowly Kurt moved his hand away and looked up at his dad. Burt immediately took a step back in horror. Kurt's face was twisted in anger, his eyes had become pitch black and there was a piercing quality in it that Burt only saw once, when Kurt's mother had died.

"I'm really angry dad… very upset." Slowly a smirk formed on Kurt's lips, something which terrified Burt even more than that grimace of anger that he previously had on his face. Kurt seemed to suddenly relax and his movements became hypnotically graceful. Burt was reminded of the danger of predators as he watched Kurt run a hand slowly through his hair. "Someone actually thinks they can take Blaine away from me. But Blaine is mine, isn't he dad? He's mine right?"

Burt swallowed nervously as Kurt's eyes focused on him. "Kurt, listen to me. Blaine is yours. He's absolutely yours. In fact how about you invite him over tonight and have a sleepover. But Kurt you need to calm down ok? You need to be in control, you can't lose control in front of Blaine, right?" Burt gently tries to bring Kurt out of the mindset he's in. And he thanks God, when he sees Kurt freeze at the mention of control. Kurt's eyes area tightly closed and once they open, Burt can see his gentle son in them once again.

"I'm really sorry dad. I don't know why but Sebastian always makes me lose my cool. And you know how I feel about Blaine. Don't worry dad, this is going to be a one time event. I won't lose control of myself again. Ummm sorry about the vase, let me clean it up. And thanks for letting Blaine stay tonight."

Kurt starts to bend over towards the glass shards, but his dad stops him.

"Kurt, son, go take a long shower, and sleep if you want to. Go relax, and when Blaine comes tonight. Ummm make sure everything is alright and stuff" Burt looks away embarrassed.

"Thanks dad". Kurt looks at his gratefully before he goes to his room downstairs.

Burt is still embarrassed as he cleans up the glass. He really doesn't want to know about his son having sex. And he had just basically told Kurt that he should invite Blaine over so that they can be intimate. But no matter how uncomfortable with it he might be, Burt knows that to feel more in control, Kurt will have to claim Blaine. He feel a little sorry for Blaine, and hopes that the kid really actually loves his son. Because as far as Burt knows, once Kurt claims Blaine, he's never letting him go. He knows that it wasn't because his son was shy that he hasn't had sex with Blaine yet. Burt knows that it's not the inexperience either. It's because Kurt has been busy determining just how much Blaine loves him. Choosing a mate is tough business.


	4. Chapter 4

Claiming Blaine

After Kurt calms down from the vase incident, he takes a little nap. Only after feeling refreshed does he think about calling Blaine, only to remember than Blaine is supposed to spend time with his family this weekend. Blaine's parents are rarely in town, so he's been very excited about spending time with them after so long. Kurt doesn't really feel like seeing his boyfriend sad, and either way, next week would do just as well. And instead of just spending one night, he can have his boyfriend stay the entire weekend.

Oo ooo oo ooo

Ooo ooo oo o

Ooo oo oo oo

Therefore during dinner when Burt asks him why Blaine is not present, Kurt is quick to ask for next weekend. "Dad, Blaine's parents are in town and I didn't want to interrupt them. You're ok if we spend next weekend together right?"

"Ya Kid sure, whatever you want." Burt grunts as he shoves a piece of chicken his mouth. He's hungry after the busy they day had in the garage.

Carol looks up in surprise; she knows how overprotective Burt is of Kurt. So she's confused to hear that Burt is going to allow two hormonal teenage boys to spend an entire weekend together. And she knows that with Kurt's bedroom being in the basement and with a lock on the door, the boys will have a lot of opportunity to get frisky.

In the meanwhile, Finn is just oblivious and keeps eating his dinner like a Neanderthal.

Oo oo ooo oo ooo oo

Ooo ooo oooooo ooo

Ooo oo

Since Carol couldn't keep her mind out of Burt's odd behaviour she brought up the topic when they're in bed that night. Thinking that maybe Burt hadn't considered the possibility.

"Burt honey, when Blaine comes over next week are you going to have him sleep in the living room? Because if they're together in the same room you do know that se-.." Before she can go on, she's interrupted.

"Don't worry about anything Carol. I trust Kurt and my boy knows what he's doing." With a quick kiss to her forehead, Burt falls asleep.

Carol however is surprised at the response he gives her. She has no problems with the boys becoming intimate, but she knew that Burt was uncomfortable. In fact, after they had done 'west side story', she had taken Burt out to dinner so that the boys had a little alone time together. But she didn't expect Burt to be ok with them being intimate. 'Oh well, I guess someone is finally getting over his over protectiveness. I guess he finally realized that Kurt can't become pregnant' With a little giggle, Carol also falls into a deep sleep.

Oo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo oo

ooo oooo

Oo oo oo

Kurt has been tense this whole week. But finally it was Friday and the last period has just ended. He needed to relax at home. As he shuts his locker, he sees Blaine walking towards him. A smile graces his face as he looks at Blaine's cute face, with his curly locks, sweet smile and bowties. Kurt is so glad that he was able to convince Blaine not to use a tube to gel everyday. H e thinks it might have had something to do with the fact that Blaine likes it when Kurt runs his hand through Blaine's hair. And after Kurt gave Blaine the ultimate of hair touching or gel….. well there really wasn't a choice.

Blaine bounds up towards Kurt and throws himself at Kurt in a giant hug. As Kurt is pressed against Blaine's warm body and sweet scent, he finally relaxes for the first time this week.

Blaine knows that something has been bothering Kurt a lot. He could see it in how Kurt held himself all week. Blaine tried everything he could to get out what the problem was but Kurt had been pretty tight lipped. However Blaine was determined to find out the issue and was looking forward to this weekend with Kurt. 'I can't wait till we're alone together. I'll see what's bothering him and it's also been some time since we got to spend some alone time. We've both been so busy for the past two weeks that we didn't even go on dates. And then my parents also came to visit. Either way, doesn't matter anymore, not to mention I also get to sleep in his room this weekend. I can't believe that Burt is going to allow this. But I'm just so happy, maybe we can even…..' Blaine starts to blush as his mind goes down the gutter. Lately he's been dreaming constantly about Kurt touching him. It was becoming a routine to wake up to wet sheets.

Kurt looks at Blaine's blushing face and can't help the heat that runs through him. He knows that whatever Blaine is thinking about, it's probably nothing very appropriate. But then again, who is Kurt to point fingers, since his thoughts are a lot more R rated.

They gather Blaine's stuff from his locker and head towards the car. And they drive towards Kurt's house.

Oo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo oooo ooo ooo

Ooo oooo ooo

Ooo oo

They've all had a pleasant dinner, Carol had outdone herself with the casserole she'd cooked. Kurt was now lying on the bed trying to think of how he should approach the subject of top/bottom with Blaine. He knew it was going to be one of those uncomfortable conversations where they both wouldn't know what to do or say. But he had to get this over with. This was the last thing that would cement their relationship. If Blaine was uncomfortable with it then Kurt would have to rethink the situation. Kurt loves Blaine and wants him as his mate, but he knows that unless Blaine is ok with all of his personality traits…..then he couldn't take Blaine. The first time Kurt saw Blaine, smelled his sweet scent, he knew that Blaine was his. But before he takes him, Kurt needs Blaine to prove to him that Blaine really is Kurt's mate. For Kurt this is a lifetime thing. He needs Blaine to be sure. He needs Blaine to love him unconditionally, not matter what happens in the future, no matter what he learns about Kurt, and if that day comes where Kurt loses control….he needs Blaine to be there for him every step of the way. Because Kurt knows that no matter how in control he is…. There will be a time where he will have to blend in with his latent nature.

His thoughts are interrupted when he sees Blaine coming out of the washroom in his pyjamas. Kurt is struck by how delicious Blaine looks, with his flushed skin from the hot shower, and the damp curls clinging to his cheek and forehead.

"Kurt, do you have an extra blanket? I get cold in the middle of the night and don't want to hog it and-….." Blaine halts when he notices the lustful gaze Kurt has directed towards him. Blaine flushes and can't help but feel a little shy at the predatory stare. Blaine shifts nervously on his feet and his hands come down to tug at the bottom of his shirt in embarrassment. Which really doesn't help because the wide neck of his shirt to slides and reveals one shoulder. It only increases the intensity of Kurt's stare.

Unable to take it anymore, Blaine stutters "S-st-stop it Kurt. I'm just wearing pyjamas you know." The blush on his cheeks doesn't go away when he hesitantly climbs onto his side of the bed. A hand comes to rest on his cheek and he calms down when he sees the soft smile on Kurt's face.

"What would the warblers say if they knew that Warbler Blaine was such a shy guy?" Kurt teases him, softly running his hand through those damp curls. "I stare because you're beautiful to me Blaine, and I absolutely love you".

Blaine melts at the words and pushes himself closer to Kurt, whispering a soft and sweet "I love you too", before his lips are claimed in a kiss. Kurt's lips are soft as they move against his, and Blaine can't stop the feeling of absolute pleasure thinking that Kurt is his. Slowly those lips become more insistent and a tongue joins in. What started of as sweet and gentle quickly turns into passion. Kurt maps out every inch of his mouth and presses him down on the bed covering Blaine's body with his. Blaine can't stop the little noises anymore. Moans are pouring out of him and his hands are clutching the back of Kurt's shirt.

Not able to take it anymore, Blaine breaks the kiss only to breath in a gulp of air. Kurt on the other hand has started to kiss his neck. Sucking, licking and biting at the pale soft flesh. Blaine is continuously moaning now, feeling so much pleasure that he can't form coherent thoughts.

" ahhhhhh, ahh, Ku-k-kurt! Hmmmm, p-plea-please, ku-kurt. If you l—leave marks, hmmmm oh oh oh. Kurt! E-Everyone will will see." It takes quite a lot of effort to get his point across. He's a bundle of pleasure right now, and is only clutching at Kurt as he's ravished.

Kurt's only response is to double the effort and bite down hard on this collarbone. Blaine screams and moans as Kurt licks the mark he's made. Soon though, Kurt's mouth claims his again, and Blaine can't help but mewl in pleasure. He's usually ashamed of all the noise he makes when he's with Kurt, but he really can't help it. Just one touch from Kurt is enough to ignite a fire within him. Sometimes Blaine gets really scared at the intensity of his feelings for Kurt. It's partially one of the reasons why they have yet to have sex. Just a little bit of making out is enough to turn Blaine into a puddle of goo. He knows that Kurt will never say this to him but he knows that he sounds like a slut when he's with Kurt.

"ahhhhh, oh oh , hmmm, p-please more! K-ku-kurt!" Blaine starts to squirm and thrust up towards Kurt's hips. Unable to help himself. Kurt just chuckles and thrusts downwards.

Blaine gasps when he feels Kurt's hard cock rubbing against his. Trying desperately to feel more, he presses harder against Kurt. Blaine feels like a whore sometimes, especially after the 'west side story' night. It was during then that he saw Kurt's cock for the first time ever. He hopes that Kurt didn't notice that he nearly came when he first touched Kurt's member. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. It was long, thick and big. Really big. He can't believe that Kurt is able to disguise the size of his cock in those tight pants. Blaine feels like a whore because he pretty much became obsessed with Kurt's cock after that day. Oh he's sure that Kurt doesn't know though. Because Blaine's been pretty good at hiding his desire. Blaine doesn't push for things below the belt even though he really wants to touch it again. Actually there's a lot more stuff that he wants to do with it too. However he really doesn't want to scare Kurt off with his obsession.

So for the moment, he's happy to rub against that wonderful cock, even through the layers of clothes. It doesn't take long for him to find completion, arching his back and crying out Kurt's name.

"KURT! AHHHH" Blaine slums down and moans in pleasure as Kurt thrusts down a couple more times before coming with a silent gasp of Blaine's name.

Oo oo ooo oo o o

Oo ooo ooo oo

Ooo ooo oo ooo

Oo ooo oo

Blaine is slumped on the bed and lethargic as Kurt's cleans them both up. When Kurt gets in bed, they cuddle up together, face to face. And share a sweet chaste kiss. Blaine is so content at the moment and really doesn't want to ruin the atmosphere. However he thinks that maybe now is the best time to find out what has been wrong with Kurt.

"Kurt, baby, please don't get mad…. But can you tell me what has been disturbing you?" Blaine cutely rubs his body against Kurt's and snuggles up against his neck. Hoping that he'll finally get an answer.

Kurt sighs and knows that nothing really does escape his boyfriend. And he thinks that maybe now is the best time to approach the subject.

"I think there's something you need to know about me… before we get too far in this relationship"

"B-But I already tho-thought we were serious" Blaine can't help telling Kurt. Slowly tears start to form in his eyes, thinking that maybe Kurt wasn't as deeply in love with him as he was with Kurt.

Kurt quickly gathers him back in his arms and lays a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "Sweetheart, I'm very very serious about this relationship. And that's why I'm worried that perhaps this is something you might not accept. And more than that, there are some things that I can't tell you about myself… at least until later. And I know it's unreasonable for me to ask, but I need a partner that will accept all these secrets without questions. I want YOU to be that someone Blaine, but if you're not ok with it I need to know now. I already love you more than anyone in the world."

Blaine is quite curious about this secret, but he knows that he'll wait until Kurt feels comfortable enough to tell him everything. Blaine wants to tell Kurt just how much of Blaine he already owns, but Blaine himself is too scared sometimes to face the truth. He's scared because he knows that no matter what Kurt does, no matter what he learns about Kurt, Blaine will always be his and will never leave him. And this scares Blaine more than anything in the world. He knows that it's maybe not natural to feel this much for one person, especially since they're both so young and each other's first boyfriend. But he also knows that no matter what he'll never leave Kurt.

So Blaine feels no hesitation in saying "Kurt I love you, and no matter what you reveal I'll always love you."

He feels Kurt pull Blaine closer to himself. Unable to help himself, Blaine snuggles in.

"It's about when we have sex. There's something you need to know…."

Blaine immediately becomes stiff. 'Does Kurt already know? Does he know?' Blaine is panicking at the thought that maybe Kurt knows how Blaine will act when they finally have sex. Blaine knows that he'll moan and groan and act like a total slut. 'Maybe Kurt finally noticed and he doesn't want a slut! ….but I ca-can't help it!' Blaine's working himself up to a frenzy, and tears are gathering again. 'I'm such a cry-baby, and a Slut! No wonder Kurt's been so uncomfortable around me'. Before Blaine can degrade himself any further, he's stops when Kurt says something.

"…..bottom…."

"What? Can you repeat that?" Blaine missed most of the sentence when he was panicking.

Kurt sighs and exclaims " Oh for gods sake. I can't bottom. Like you won't get a chance to fuck me. I don't take dicks up my ass. Get it? It's not in my nature. So for the rest of your life you'll be always taking my cock up your ass. ALWAYS. It's non-negotiable. And don't even ask why, I'll tell you someday. But I wasn't raped or anything likes that, and I don't find it gross either. So basically ya, you still want to be in a relationship with me knowing that you'll always have to be the submissive?"


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine's Decision

Blaine is frozen at by Kurt's blunt confession. When he feels Kurt starting to pull away he tightens his grip.

"Kurt please, give me a few minutes to process what you just said" is his soft reply to Kurt.

Kurt can't help but feel nervous. He's worried about what Blaine might say. He's pretty sure that even thought Blaine loves him a lot, he's not going to be ok with this. I mean it's his right as Kurt's boyfriend to expect everything to be on equal grounds. And Kurt knows that he really looks like a twink. When people sees him, they automatically assume that he's the girl in the relationship. He knows that Blaine isn't like that, but Blaine might've had some fantasies about fucking Kurt. Though Blaine is really really cute, he's also the more masculine person between the two of them. Kurt is really frustrated that he can't do this for Blaine. Seriously he really did try to be more submissive. From the moment they met, he tried not to initiate kisses, or anything sexual for that matter. He really did try to let Blaine be in charge. But all good intentions went away when he started kissing Blaine. Kurt would immediately conquer Blaine's mouth and later climb on top and ravish the poor boy. Kurt doesn't want to deceive Blaine anymore, nor does he want to lead him on.

Blaine on the other hand is in a complete different dilemma. From the moment he understood what Kurt meant, he knew what his answer was going to be. 'but how do I say this to him? This is so super embarrassing….'

"Kurt…. It's ok if you don't wa-want to-to bottom. I do-don't mind." Blaine is red in the face as he says this.

Frustrated, because Kurt thinks that Blaine doesn't really understand the situation, he exclaims "Blaine! Don't just say this because you love me. I don't want you to be all sacrificial. Like I know I'm not going to change my mind! So if say, a year later you want to try something different, … Well, it won't happen. EVER. Do you eve—"

Blaine interrupts because even he is starting to get a little irritated at having to explain himself.

"I'm serious Kurt! I really don't mind…. I'm happy with you. It's not a big deal for m-"

"No Blaine. Really think about it before you give me an answer. I know we're young but don't just think with your dick. You know say if—"

"I'm serious!" exclaims Blaine, now really angry.

"Ya? Well what if in a few years you become frustrated? HUH? What if my cock isn't enough for you? Will you cheat on me? Because seriously Blaine, once I'm totally serious about you, it'll be for life for me. For eternity Blaine. We're young, and I think even though you might like it now, when you meet new people, you'll want to try something different. And I wouldn't be able to handle that. So tr—"

Growling in annoyance, Blaine grabs Kurt's hair and starts to scream at him. Finally telling Kurt all of his thoughts and doubts.

"I want your cock. HAPPY? I want it Kurt. Your ass is cute and sexy but other than touching it, I don't really want much from it. But from your cock? I want a lot of things Kurt, but mostly I want it inside me. I really want it inside me! I don't really care about taking control Kurt. I'm sure you noticed that I act like a whore every time I'm under you. You'd have to be deaf to not hear all the moaning!"

By the end of the rant Blaine is pretty much in tears and he's trying to pull away from Kurt.

Confused, Kurt really doesn't know what to say. "It's ok if you want me what way Blaine. And that you don't want to fuck me. But don't tell me that you never wanted to fuck anyone. Or what if someone more masculine than me comes and you like him better?"

Blaine is now pretty much sobbing but he knows that he has to say this. He has to make things clear to Kurt. Perhaps not go in full detail, but make sure he knows that Blaine cannot live without Kurt.

"K-Kurt. P-Pl-Please listen. I won't lie and say that I never thought about fucking anyone, because yes I have. But that was all before I met you. And the only reason I don't want to make love to you that way is because *sniff* I can only see myself under you whenever I picture u-u-us having sex. And I know that I won't want anyone else Kurt! I know! Because after I met you…. I … I… can't become aroused by other boys. *sniff* no one touched me, but before at least I could picture myself with someone else. But now I can't stand the thought of anyone but you touching me Kurt. Really, I really mean it! I d-do. I rea-"

Kurt stops Blaine is a finger to his lips. He smiles gently and resigns himself to the fact that Blaine really is perfect as a mate. "Shhhh. It's ok. I believe you Blaine. I'm happy that you feel this way, because I'm the same" With a kiss on the forehead, he pulls Blaine closer to his chest. "Besides, I didn't know that you like my cock this much…" Kurt jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

What he didn't expect was a fresh set of tears to appear in Blaines eyes. "Blaine! Baby what's wrong?"

"S-so you think I'm a slut? I'm sorry . I'm really really sorry! I'm trying not to be so lusty. I've been controlling myself and thought I was *sniff* doing a good job. I'll try harder I promise!"

Shocked Kurt can only listen as Blaine puts himself down. "Baby, stop that! I didn't mean it that way. I'm just really really flattered!. I like your reactions.."

"You don't have to be nice!" Blaine tries to pull away.

"Actually, now is the time for YOU to listen to me. I'm not trying to be nice. I love you and I love that you like it when I touch you. You're so sexy that I don't know what to do sometimes. Do you get it Blaine? You really turn me on. And one more thing. I don't want you to try and suppress your nature. If you want to touch me or go further, I need you to tell me. If you want to scream the whole time, you should. Because it'll only make me hotter. And believe me baby, I have no problem going further with you. I've been controlling myself because I thought I'd scare you off. I have a LOT of dirty thoughts about you after all." Kurt whispers the last sentence in Blaine's ear.

Blaine is super embarrassed, but more than that he's happy. He's ecstatic that Kurt apparently has no problem with his slutty side and even likes it in fact. And more than that, he's finally happy to know that they can more forward without feeling that the other will feel uncomfortable.

Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes, with the most sincere look ever. "I love you so much Kurt. I would do anything for you, and I want to be together with you forever."

Kurt looks and thinks that Blaine has no clue that he's just removed the last barrier from Kurt's mind. That now Kurt really does consider Blaine to be his mate and that they will indeed be together forever.

"I love you a lot too baby. And believe me, I know we're young, but we'll be together forever."

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo oo o

Kurt and Blaine spend the whole of Saturday and Sunday doing different activities. Making up for all the dates they haven't gone to for the past couple of weeks. They go to movies, dinner, the park, the mall and also to the nearby theme park. So by the time Sunday night comes, they feel a little unhappy about returning to school the next day.

Well Kurt feels a little unhappy, because his intention for this weekend wasn't really all that pure. And while he does want to make a move, he really doesn't want to push Blaine into anything. Even though Blaine pretty much admitted that he liked everything Kurt did.

So here he was just finishing up his moisturizing routine, waiting for Blaine to dress and come to bed. Kurt sighs a little as he settles on top of the sheets. Kurt puts his face in Blaine's pillow, smelling in his sweet scent. At hearing the washroom door open, he expects Blaine to do his usual enthusiastic routine of jumping on the bed. So Kurt is surprised to hear, hesitant steps.

Looking up Kurt suddenly finds it really hard to breath. Blaine is clad in a big white T-shirt that looks huge on him and reaches to his mid thigh. The collar is stretched and wide. It's fallen to the side and one of his shoulders is revealed. ….and that's all the boy is wearing. Just that damned shirt and the blush on his cheeks. For a moment Kurt thinks that he'll go crazy and just take the boy on his bedroom floor, and he barely controls himself from pouncing on Blaine.

"K-Kurt. I'm not re-ready for full on sex. B-but can we please go further? I re-really want you." And there's the blush, lowered lashes and shy smile. 'Does he even know what he's doing to ME!' Kurt thinks for a moment that Blaine wants to kill him by a heart attack.

"You know that I want you too baby. Come here Blaine." Orders Kurt, cuz seriously with how hard he is at the moment, he doesn't think that he'll be able to walk. Blaine slowly approaches Kurt.

Oo oo oooo ooo oo

Oo ooo oo oo oo

Ooo oo oo

**Mature 18+ Content has been taken out. If you want to read the full chapter, then visit my LJ account. The link is in my profile page. Also most of my plot is also mixed in with the smut, so readers will be missing parts if they don't read everything, but it's up to the readers. **

Oo oo oo oo oo

Oo ooo ooo oo oo

Oo oo oo

After they clean up, Kurt and Blaine snuggles together. "Thank you Kurt, you made me feel so good tonight…." Blaine blushes as he compliments Kurt.

Kurt finds it a little amusing that the boy is still so shy after all they've done… and of course he finds Blaine to be absolutely adorable. "And you were amazing sweetheart."

It doesn't take long for Blaine to fall asleep, and Kurt takes a few more minutes to look at his beloved.

Blaine has a special glow about him, one that can only be achieved when a person is utterly happy. His body however is in quite an unfortunate state. The poor boy is littered with hickeys from the neck down. Multiple ones litter his neck and collarbone. And Kurt knows that even with the buttoned up collars the other boy wears, there's no way it will hide all this. As sleep claims Kurt as well, his last thoughts are 'Guess I'll have to lend him some of my scarves…. '

Oo oo oo oo

Oo ooo oo

Oo ooo

As they both put everything in their locker and get ready for first period, Kurt can't help but notice that Blaine has been wincing and squirming a lot since morning.

Concerned Kurt leans down and whispers "Hey, baby, What's wrong? You've been squirming all morning"

Kurt's surprised to see Blaine becoming red in the face. Blaine tugs at the scarf nervously and looks up at Kurt through his lashes.

Softly he says, "I'm just a little sore from l-la-last ni-night. But don't worry; it's in a go-good way. "

Unable to say anything more or stay any longer, Blaine quickly pecks Kurt on the cheek and hurries to his class.

Kurt stands there aroused and stunned thinking that he can't possibly love his boyfriend more than he does now.

Oo ooo ooo oo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Oo oo oo

School has ended and Blaine is gathering all of his things. Kurt has to help his dad out in the garage today so he's left already. Blaine slowly hums to himself as he thinks about his boyfriend. Though stopping when he feels someone tapping him on the shoulder.

Turning around with a smile, he's surprised to see that it's Sebastian. A quick look over shows that he's out of the Dalton uniform and in casual clothing too.

"Hi, what are you doing here Sebastian?" Blaine asks pleasantly.

"Nice to see you too, Blaine. Ever thought that maybe I've just come to see you?" Flirts Seb.

Blaine smiles, a little uncomfortable. While Sebastian is certainly attractive, he knows that his heart belongs to Kurt. …. And Kurt doesn't like Sebastian.

"Just kidding man. It's nice to see you but I had an errand here actually."

Curious Blaine asks "oh, is it something concerning the Warblers?"

"Nope a personal errand" Blaine really is starting to get nervous at the grin Sebastian is giving him.

"I'll be seeing you a lot more often Blaine. My parents bought me an apartment in Lima, and it's a lot closer to McKinley than Dalton. The Warblers and Dalton is nice but I was feeling like a caged bird in there. I want a little more freedom. So I'll be starting this year at McKinley, starting tomorrow."

The smile Sebastian is giving him is now wide and teasing, as he leans down and gives a parting remark.

"Tell Kurt I said 'Hi' Blaine"

As Blaine watches Seb walking away, he can't help but think that the guy just wants to be killed by Kurt. And since he really doesn't want his boyfriend behind bars, Blaine knows that he'll have to gently give Kurt the news, before he finds out firsthand.


	6. Chapter 6

Anger Issues

When Blaine reaches home that day, he quickly goes to his room. Throwing his Backpack beside his desk Blaine reaches for his cell phone and dials Kurt's number. On the third ring Kurt picks up.

"Sorry baby, I can't really talk right now. Dad is suddenly insisting on a family outing. We're going out to watch a movie and have dinner tonight. Personally I think he just wants a date with Carol and doesn't want to leave me and Finn alone in the house. Anyway, sorry I'm getting ready right now baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school!" Blaine can hear Kurt rummaging through his closet.

"ummmm, well I needed to talk to you about something, but it's nothing that important. I'll meet you by your locker tomorrow." Blaine knows that he could talk to Kurt about Sebastian after he comes back home, but Blaine really doesn't want to ruin Kurt's night. He'll just break the news to his boyfriend early in the morning. Blaine cringes as he thinks about what Kurt's reaction to the news will be.

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Oo ooo ooo

Ooo oo o

As Kurt closes the door to his navigator the next morning he sees Mercedes walking towards him.

"Hey boy, how's your morning going? Ok, you know what I'm not really here to talk about that. I need advice about David! His birthday is in a couple of weeks and I have no clue as what to get him! I asked him if he wanted something… and guess what he asks for?… socks… Hell to the NO! David's crazy if he thinks I'll give him such a crappy gift. Kurt we have to have another mall trip.. . and soon! This is an emergency" Kurt smiles as he listens to Mercedes ranting. He loves to help with gift picking… not to mention any reason to go to the mall is a good cause. He can't wait to check out this seasons newest items.

They slowly walk towards the school, already coming up with a list of possible gift ideas. Unfortunately while talking to Mercedes, Kurt's forgotten that his boyfriend has been waiting by his locker for the past ten minutes.

Oo oo ooo oo

Oo ooo oo oo

Oo oo

Blaine impatiently starts to tap his foot on the ground. 'What's taking Kurt so long!' There's only five minutes left before classes start. Just as he's about to go look for Kurt, he sees him walking towards him.

Kurt pulls Blaine into a hug and gives him a sweet morning kiss. "Sorry to make you wait, I totally forgot that you were waiting for me. Sorry baby. Mercedes just needed my help"

Kurt starts to quickly put his books in his locker, knowing that he'll have to get to first period on time. The teacher was a total bitch and couldn't tolerate any lateness.

Before Blaine could even open his mouth, he was stopped when Finn called out to Kurt. "Kurt! Burt said you don't have to work in the garage today.".

"Ok, thanks Finn!" And quickly closing his locker, Kurt bid his boyfriend goodbye and an "I'll see you at lunch" before departing for class.

Blaine just groaned, resigned to the fact that he'll have to tell Kurt the news during lunch. He just hopes to God that Kurt doesn't find out about it before he has a chance to tell.

Oo oo oo oo o

Oo oo oo

Oo oo

As soon as Kurt sits beside him on the table during lunch, Blaine starts talking.

"Kurt I have something to tell you. Promise that you won't be mad?"

Confused Kurt replies "Well is it something really bad? What's the matter …you're worrying me."

"Well it's not really bad, more like annoying. And I had NOTHING to do with it. Just don't scream."

"What is it?" Kurt was starting to become a little annoyed.

"Weeeellll… let's just say that we'll be seeing Sebastian a lot more from now on…." Is Blaine's hesitant reply.

"Oh for gods sake, Be more clear!"

"ok, see the thing is I just found out yesterday. Sebastian has… Sebastian!" Blaine stops with a shocked expression, looking up at something over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turns around slowly already dreading the view; he's annoyed to find he was right. He instantly feels a prickle of anger flow through him as he looks at the smug face of Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian looks particularly fetching today in casual designer clothes. Kurt knows that the whole outfit must've cost the boy a small fortune; however he's pretty sure that that kind of money is nothing to someone like Sebastian. The green, silver and black combination is really doing the boy justice, bringing out his intense emerald eyes. Of course Kurt hardly cares about how Sebastian looks, he's simply too angry at having to see Seb's face so early in the day.

"What are you doing here Sebastian? As far as I remember Dalton Academy is quite a few miles away from here. Did you get lost again?" Kurt can't help but be snide to the boy.

"OH so Blaine hasn't gotten around to telling you? I'm a student at McKinley now. I transferred last week and today's my first day. Since you guys all seem to have so much fun at the Glee club here I thought I'd join too. Dalton is great, but it doesn't really make individuals flourish. Anyway, let me join you guys for lunch, I barely know any of the people here. "

Seeing Sebastian's fake politeness was making Kurt feel sick. He shot Blaine a glare, feeling a little sorry for the boy when he made a kicked puppy face.

Kurt stays silent for the whole lunch period, feeling like he'll start swearing like a sailor if he opens his mouth. He's forces himself to stay quiet when Sebastian lightly flirts with his boyfriend, trying to edge him on, and Blaine tries to change the subject.

Just before leaving for class, when Blaine is looking away, Sebastian gets closer to Kurt and whispers "I'm really happy to be here at McKinley Kurt. I've already found at least 14 hidden places where I'll have no problem fucking Blaine to oblivion." Sebastian chuckles as Kurt stiffens up and walks away leaving Kurt to glare angrily at the boys back.

Even as he's seething, Kurt can't help but notice that the Warblers uniform was really hiding Sebastian's body. The tight black jeans Seb's wearing today are really showing off a perfectly rounded bubble butt. Thinking of bodies, Kurt really wants to beat Sebastian up, until every inch of his body is either black or blue.

Oo oo oo

Oo oo ooo ooo

Oo ooo ooo oo oo o o

It's Friday… and for the entire week Kurt has been the epitome of control. He's controlled himself when Seb started to flirt with Blaine, he was cool when Seb joined them for lunch everyday, he was calm when Seb wanted to study in the library with Blaine everyday, Kurt was even fine when Seb started to wrap an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

And more than anything Kurt really didn't blame Blaine for being a nice guy and going along with everything. Though Kurt did sometimes get annoyed when Blaine told him that Sebastian was harmless, that he just liked to flirt with anyone, and that it wasn't serious.

Either way, Kurt had been tolerating it all for the entire week. And he didn't even blow up when Seb joined them at Glee club rehearsals that Tuesday, winning everyone over during his audition. Even Kurt had to admit that the guy was good at singing. Kurt was happy with the control he was showing and thought that maybe things wouldn't be so bad. He knew that Blaine was completely loyal to him and he didn't think that Seb was a threat. It's just that he really got to Kurt for some reason.

Unfortunately Kurt started to thank god a little too soon. When lunch started that Friday Kurt noticed that Sebastian was acting a little different. He was a being a lot more affectionate with Blaine. Not only that but the touching had become a little more bold. Thinking nothing of it, Kurt went to get lunch. However when he came back to the table he saw that one of Sebastian's hand was massaging Blaine's thigh while the other was wrapped around his shoulders. Kurt was staring to see red in anger, and it suddenly got a lot worse when Seb leaned down to place a kiss on Blaine's cheek. Kurt watched in anger, seeing that it took a little while before Blaine gently pushed Seb away, smiling at him.

Kurt's fingers started to twitch. Kurt knew instantly that he couldn't stay here for one second longer. He'd deal with this situation later; he just needed to get away from here as fast as possible. Almost at a run, Kurt quickly left the cafeteria, not noticing his boyfriend calling after him. He ran as fast as he could, knowing that the only secluded area in school was a little patch of grass behind the school ground. Sometimes delinquents or smokers would go there, but he knew that no one visited the place during lunchtime.

The moment he reached the patch, he leaned back against the building trying to calm down. Body taught, fists clenched, he tried to take deep breaths. However the process had started he knew that it would only grow worse before becoming better. He could feel the dark side of his mind taking over. The image of that kiss burning his retina. A vicious snarl ripped though his mind 'THEY'RE Not ALLOWED to do that without my permission!'. One of his hands tightly clenched his hair while the other hugged his middle. Lips slowly parted and formed words in a soft voice, contrasting greatly with the situation.

"Disobedience….Is…NOT...ALLOWED!" the last word becoming a hiss as lips once more became tense. The mouth twisting into a grimace.

Kurt became even more rigid when someone stepped behind the building and came into his line of sight. Through the spaces of his fingers he could see the brutish body of Azimo.

"I saw you running here Fag. Thought now would be the perfect time to teach you a lesson. You keep attracting all these homos to come to McKinley. You crying cuz the other fairy now has your whore?"

When Azimo saw Kurt coming behind the building, he knew that there would be no better time than now to act. The fag had been surrounded by losers for the past months. And since none of the other boys wanted to get kicked out of school like Karofsky had nearly been, they didn't want to join in the fun. But Azimo didn't care; he knew that he was more than enough to knock this kid to the ground.

Though even with all this confidence he took a step back when Hummel finally looked up. The fag's eyes were pitch black, face unnaturally pale and emotionless.

Kurt's lips opened and once again a soft voice emerged, though now it seemed to be dipped in hidden warnings. "You can beat me up another day. Now's not a good time. It would be in your best interest if you just left quietly"

Unfortunately even though there were a ton of danger warnings blasting his mind, Azimo was stupid enough to follow through with his original plans. With a snarl of "Fag you'll regret the day you talked to me like that" he charged towards Kurt.

While a part of Kurt was sickened by what he knew was going to happen, the other part couldn't wait to give into temptation. The moment Azimo saw the slow forming smirk and the eyes turning pitch black like a tunnel, with tiny flecks of red… he wanted to stop. Oh god, he wanted to stop. But nothing could stop the momentum he'd already started.

If anyone had bothered to come in that isolated part of the school in those five minutes, they would've stared to vomit. If not because of the sound of muffled screams, of flesh being pounded, or the sound of bones bending and breaking… the helpless pleas for mercy would've done the deal.

Oo oo oo o

Oo ooo ooo ooo

Oo ooo oo

The moment Blaine saw Kurt running out of the cafeteria he knew that he had gone too far. He's been aware that Kurt was staring at them when he didn't stop Sebastian from kissing his cheek. Blaine had immediately started to curse at himself when he saw Kurt's reaction. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid and felt like crying. 'Well you can cry later, first you have to explain to Kurt what was going on'. It didn't take him long before he detangled himself from Sebastian's arms and ran after Kurt. As he asked for directions to which direction Kurt went, he was surprised to see that Finn was coming along with him. Not wanting to waste time asking questions he just hurried towards the grass patch behind the school . As they both approached the corner they could hear heavy breathing and pained whimpers.

As they rounded the corner to reach Kurt both froze at the sight before them. This part of the school was in a darkly shaded area where light rarely reached the grass. Yet even in the dark they could see Kurt standing and a big heavily beaten body curled near Kurt's feet. The face so bloody and swollen that it was unrecognizable. And if it wasn't for the Letterman Jacket and the body's size, Blaine wouldn't have noticed that it was Azimo. Blaine started in horror at Kurt's back as he noticed the blood covered fist. Unable to wait any longer he tired to go to his boyfriend when he was stopped by Finn. Furiously looking over at the other boy he was stopped from saying anything when he noticed the serious expression. He had never seen such an intense expression on Finn's face before.

"Look man, Please just do what I tell you for now. Don't go near him at all ok? I'm gonna make a couple of phone calls, just don't go near him. I swear that we'll explain everything to you later, but you can't go near him now. He needs time to calm down." Was Finn's urgent whisper.

Blaine nearly protested but the slight tremble and look of fear in Finn's voice stopped him. He decided to go along with this even thought it was nearly killing him to stay apart from Kurt.

As Blaine continued to stare at Kurt's back he noticed that the other boy was trembling, and one hand was twitching a little. Blaine's heart went out to Kurt and he felt like weeping. He knew that he should be terrified if what he thought Kurt had done was true, but he couldn't bring himself to care about the broken body lying near Kurt's feel. Blaine only wanted to make Kurt feel better.

Blaine could hear Finn murmuring into his phone but couldn't hear the exact work. But he was surprised when within five minutes of Finn ending his call, several people dressed in black came around the corner. Blaine felt as if he was in a surreal dream as he watched the guys slowly approach Kurt and without touching his boyfriend they checked the body's vitals. Determining something they quickly put Azimo in a stretcher and some of the other guys started to clean the area. Blaine started to come around when he saw Kurt's dad show up. Burt just went up to Kurt, and put a thin blanket on top of him, holding tightly onto his shoulders and leading him up to his car. As Kurt was pushed into the seat and the door slammed close, it was only the sight before the car pulled away that slammed Blaine back into himself. He had seen Kurt's eyes through the glass window. They had been pitch black… and held such malevolence that Blaine could only gasp, unable to stare at the sight any longer.

Terrified, Blaine could only clutch Finn's shirt as the guy pulled him into a tight hug.

"Come on Blaine, let's to home. Do you want me to drop you off at your house and you can come over tomorrow. Or do you want to call your parents and say you want to stay the night?"

Blaine shook his head, "My parents are on a trip. I'm gonna stay the whole weekend. I need to talk to Kurt, I need answers". Blaine didn't want to push Kurt, but he knew that he'd needed some answers.

Finn just sighed as he led Blaine toward their cars. He knew that it was inevitable that Blaine will have to be told the truth. Perhaps not everything, but at least the most important details. He'll have to know how to handle Kurt from now on. 'Hahaha, handle, wrong word to use. Blaine will need to know if he can accept Kurt. He'll witness things that he's never imagined before, and Blaine will need to find out if he's willing to put up with it. Kurt's latent nature is slowly being uncovered. It'll be a shock to both at some of the things that they'll uncover. I just hope they'll be able to handle it….'


	7. Chapter 7

Revealing a Layer

The whole ride back to the Hummel household was silent. The moment they parked, Blaine didn't waste any time getting out of the car. He had been worried sick about Kurt this whole time. He didn't know how Kurt was able to beat up Azimo that badly and it didn't even really matter to him. What Blaine did know was that actions like this had consequences. He didn't want his boyfriend in jail.

As Finn and Blaine entered the house, they saw Burt sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. It made Blaine sad to see Kurt's dad in such a defeated stance.

"um Mr. Hummel, where's Kurt?" softly questioned Blaine.

Looking up Burt gestured for the boys to sit down. "He's in his room. You can see him later, but not now. And how many times to I have to tell you to call me Burt, kid?"

Blaine shifted impatiently, needing to see Kurt. However all thoughts stopped when he heard a faint noise. When he focused on the nature of the noise, he realized that muffled thumps and groans were coming from downstairs….Kurt's room. Immediately Blaine ran as fast as he could, disregarding Burt calling him to stop. Since he'd had a head start they weren't able to stop him from reaching the door before them.

The sight beyond the door stopped Blaine from moving a single step farther. Kurt was bound to the bed, his hands and feet tied to the headboard, a gag in his mouth. The noises were that of Kurt trashing like an animal, the bed moving from the force of his body. The animalistic growls and screams was terrifying Blaine. Before he could even think of going to comfort Kurt, he was pulled away from the door by Burt, while Finn slammed it shut.

Trashing in Burt's hold Blaine screamed "Stop it, what are you guys doing to him! Stop it!"

A few minutes in their struggle he felt Burt freeze for a second before a hand pulled his head down and another pulled down the collar of his shirt. Burt let out a wheezing breath, seeming to be uncomfortable with whatever he had seen on the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine suddenly became a little embarrassed, thinking that perhaps Burt was looking at a hickey that Kurt might've left there. He was surprised when Burt made no comment about it and instead said gently "Ok kid, we'll tell you as much as possible and later Kurt will tell you the rest. Just calm down, let's all go back to the living room."

Finn made a sound of protest "Burt! Outsiders aren't allow—"

Burt cut him off with a quiet "Blaine belongs to Kurt , Finn"

Blaine didn't know why, but for some reason that stopped Finn short and he instead lead the way to the living room.

Oo oo ooo

Ooo oooo ooo

Oooo ooo

Blaine, Burt and Finn had been sitting in the living room for the past ten minutes and Blaine has yet to receive an explanation. Not for a lack of effort though, every time Burt or Finn would start a sentence off with "Well, so the thing is… " or "the problem actually is not a problem….ummmm".. and they seemed confused as to how they should start. Finally getting tired of it all Blaine burst out "My boyfriend is currently lying tied to his bed after he had just beaten up a boy three times his size. I don't care as to what kind of a freaky explanation you might have. I just want one NOW"

"I should've known not to leave explanations to men." Came a voice from the kitchen doorway. Looking up Blaine saw that it was Carol. She came and sat down next to Burt, gesturing that she'd take over from here.

"Blaine I just want you to listen to a story that I'm going to tell you. I'd like it if you just listened to me without any interruptions and I want you to keep your mind open to possibilities. OK?" After receiving a nod she continued. " Years ago there was a couple that had been just married for over five years. They had been trying for a child for awhile, but unfortunately the wife had heath problems. In an effort to get rid of their depression, the couple thought that it would be a good idea if they visited Ireland, the husband's home country and perhaps they could adopt a boy from there. Unfortunately, the couple accidentally becomes aware of a world they're not supposed to know about, some things happened, interrupted rituals, gate crashing, etc. I'm not going to go into many details, that's another story entirely. Anyway, so the couple gets to know about a different species and that this entirely different race has been coexisting with humans for millenniums. There is no drastic facial features that distinguishes them, however their culture and abilities are an entire different thing. They are a hundred times faster, lives double the lifetime, stronger and more aggressive than humans. And more than that, they have a kind of magic that humans can only dream of. Again Blaine, I won't go into the details of the culture, you can always learn about it later. However perhaps you should know how this species functions. Their society is based on power, and in fact they are ruled by their royal family. The king controls the kingdom and every generation when the time is right, the power is passed onto the son. So one day –" Carol is interrupted when Burt snorts.

"You're making this sound like a fairytale Carol." Burt focuses on Blaine. "Look kid, don't start thinking of Disney movies, instead think about blood, fighting, aggression, a dark empire. Think vampires type things, think of the mafia, Don't you dare think of Cinderella type shit."

"oh Burt stop it! The Syrian are not so scary!...yes I'll admit that they're very dark in nature, but they can smile too you know!"

Blaine hears Burt mutter "Ya, as they torture someone to death…"

Carol disregards his comments and continues "Anyway Blaine, Burt's just being racist, let me continue. So during their adventure, the couple met a tiny two year old boy and they instantly fell in love with him. And lucky for them the boy also loved them back wholeheartedly. Though they were also unlucky in a sense, because that little boy was actually the firstborn prince of the kingdom, the one dotted on by practically everyone. Though the king loved his son, he was always often busy running the kingdom and he was also depressed when his wife had died during childbirth. So when the boy refused to let go of the couple, the king decided to give the couple guardianship of his little boy for awhile. For the boys safety, since some people had already tried to kill him… the King decided that the boy would be raised among humans until such a time came when he felt that it was safe for the prince. So the boy went back with the couple to America where they were settled. A couple of years passed and the boy grew. He was told about his culture and learned about his people during his time away from them. One day, the prince's father decided to visit his son, thinking that he would like to take his son back with him to start his training as the prince. It wasn't safe for the boy yet, but the King wanted to train the boy in his powers. The King however received a rude shock when he came and discovered that his son had been suppressing his Syrian nature instead of growing into it. The boy had learned enough control that he could act and behave like a human without giving away any hint of his species. That day the King and the Prince had a terrible argument. It led to the Prince denouncing his species, his culture and the prince vowed that he would never go back to their world. And in anger the King declared that the Prince would not be his son anymore until he allowed himself to grow into his nature and stopped denying the latent part of his nature. Now we can't decide as to who was right or wrong but one thing is certain. It wasn't healthy for the Prince to hide a part of himself like that. Because you see he wasn't just hiding it, he had actually rejected that part of himself and pushed it back into the corner of his mind." Carol took a deep breath, looking as if she was pleased with herself.

"So are you understanding the situation a bit more now Blaine?" she questioned the boy softly, seeing that he was currently portraying to emotions. During the story he had been silent as a stone, just listening to her.

Blaine lowered his eyes and when he finally looked up, Carol was unnerved by the rage in his eyes.

"My boyfriend is in a crucial situation and you're telling me stories? What's wrong with you people?"

"Blaine sto—" Burt tried to calm him down.

"NO I won't STOP! You can't just expect me to sit there listening to this cra—"

"BLAINE!"

Blaine shut up when he saw the look Carol directed towards him. This is the first time ever that he saw her with such a serious expression.

"Blaine I wasn't wasting your time. I think you just don't want to admit the truth Blaine… Tell me….. who was that little prince?... Who WAS that little prince Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes closed once again and it hurt when he finally whispered "…..Kurt"

"Oh yes, Kurt, Kurt Hummel…. But no the correct term would be Kurt… Cambrian…Kurt En EL Cambrian, First Born Prince and Heir to the Syrian Empire." Carol's voice darkened as she talked and Blaine finally understood what Burt meant when he said that the Syrian race was as far away from fairytales as possible.

With his eyes still closed he finally let loose the tears that have been waiting all morning to fall. He knew from the depths of his heart that nothing will ever be the same anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Peeling the Second Layer

Blaine had spend the last hour just sitting on that couch, crying, thinking, drinking the hot chocolate Carol had given to him… Just basically tying to process all the information he had been given. Carol was preparing dinner, Finn had disappeared off to somewhere and Burt was watching the television, waiting for Blaine to calm down. Blaine found it a little funny that all normal activities were going on while he felt that the world had been ripped out from beneath his feet.

Blaine knew that he needed some kind of proof, some kind of an explanation. He was having a hard time seeing a connection between his sweet boyfriend and someone violent. His boyfriend was a DIVA for gods sake! 'Well he does…dominate me sometimes..' thought Blaine with a blush. But that didn't matter, because being a top didn't automatically make a person into the prince of an aggressive race. But even more than answers, Blaine needed to see his boyfriend again.

"Burt… I need to see Kurt. Then I have some questions"

Burt didn't argue, he just nodded and led Blaine down the stairs.

It appeared that Finn had been guarding the door. When he Burt and Blaine came downstairs, he whispered "Kurt just got to sleep, I took off his bindings and I don't think he'll wake up till morning. He's in a deep sleep, but I'd still prefer it if you guys didn't make much noise. No use taking the risk of him waking up. He'll be a lot more coherent in the morning." explained Finn as he opened the door to Kurt's bedroom.

While Burt stood near the door, Blaine approached the bed sitting down near Kurt. For a minute for two he couldn't look Kurt in the face. He instead focused on his boyfriend's pale delicate hands, the slender neck and lithe body curled beneath the covers. Finally unable to take it anymore, he took a peek at Kurt's face. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the now peaceful face, a face that had an animalistic expression just a couple of hours ago, one with such haunting eyes. Yet the moment he looked upon his boyfriend he resigned himself to a fact that he always knew. No matter now much his brain screamed about danger, he knew that he would never leave Kurt. Even if in the future this situation became a hundred times worse, or if Kurt changed drastically. He knew that as long as Kurt continued to love him, and even if Kurt's love for him changed. Blaine was now a hundred percent sure that he only belonged to one Kurt Hummel…belonged to Kurt En El Cambrian.

Having his priorities straight, Blaine got up. He now needed answers. Because Blaine was going to get all the information he could. Blaine now had the single goal of helping Kurt handle all of this.

Ooo ooo oooo

Ooo ooo ooo

Oooo ooo

"Ok, Kid. There are some things that we won't be able to tell you, because you're not yet a formal part of the Syrian society. I mean we only get so much leeway. There's some other stuff that Kurt will tell you. There's some stuff that we don't know, cuz we don't know what will happen. And other than Kurt related, try to keep questions about the Syrians to a minimum. Cuz you'll only get to know everything about them if Kurt comes to accept his heritage. So let's have a Q&A session…" Burt gave the floor to Blaine.

"I have a lot of questions but I guess I'll start with the most obvious one. What's happening to Kurt?"

Burt frowned "Look we're a little confused about it too, and we have a couple of theories but those haven't been confirmed yet. Basically something triggered the dark part of Kurt to come out….and this is the result. Something triggered the transformation that he stooped from completing years ago. And today it just got completed. The physical part is done, but the mental part is gonna take a little time. We're gonna have to be patient for awhile as both his sides slowly merges together."

"Look I don't understand what you mean by both sides. Is it like he had an alter ego or something?"

This time it was Carol that spoke up. "I guess you need to know what exactly it was that Kurt did. And no it's not like an alter ego. You know how sometimes you might get darker thoughts? And you just ignore it right? Well Kurt practically did the same thing, but he's not a human. So all those dark thoughts, his strength, and basically every characteristic of the Syrian… he ignored all of them and focused on the stuff that the Syrian had in similar with humans. He pushed that part of himself away, and hid it all somewhere deep in his mind."

"What I don't get is how Kurt could just beat up Azimo so suddenly. I mean he's been bullied for years! If he could do this why didn't he stand up for himself before? And I know you said that he controlled the anger and stuff, but I've seen Kurt angry all the time. Also the Kurt I know seems a lot more different from this one. Kurt is so much like a …. Well like a diva! This one is a completely different Kurt!" Blaine was having a hard time associating some of these things with the kind and gentle boy he knew.

"Ok first let me tell you what would've happened if Kurt hadn't rejected that part of himself. He would've just grown up like a normal young man going through life, would've trained to control his powers, and would now be in training to take over for his father one day. And now let me tell you the consequences for what he did. We've never had a Syrian trying to suppress their nature before, so this is all theoretical. When he hid and locked away that part of himself, he still grew up as a normal young man. However in that moment he managed to basically create a dual personality, consisting off all the things about himself that he had rejected. That part of himself was hidden for all these years, yet for the past few weeks it had been trying to get out. So today, something finally trigged it enough that his latent nature finally showed itself. This made it so that today his body finally grew up into how he was supposed to be if he had not been hiding that part of himself. I know that you went to see him, but you'll see tomorrow morning that there will a few changes to him physically. Nothing drastic, since Syrian do look like human, it's their hidden strength, magic and personality that differentiates them. Anyway, so the physical thing was easy, it's the mental part that we have to worry about for the next couple of months."

"So what? Will Kurt be…like bipolar now? And what about the whole bullied for years thing?"

Burt winced at that. He felt partially guilty because he's never stopped Kurt from hiding that part of his nature. He never encouraged it, but he knew that he should've allowed Kurt to reject a part of him.

" No kid. Well actually ya, he'll act bipolar for awhile, we don't exactly know for how long. But see it's not like that other side of him is another personality. It's still basically Kurt, just a different side of him that we've never seen before. What will happen is that slowly both sides will merge and we'll finally have Kurt as he was meant to be…. It sounds easy, but it won't be. You'll have Kurt being nice one moment, and next thing you know he might become violent. And with the bully thing… that was just Kurt testing his control. He didn't display any of his strength because he wanted to see if he would be able to maintain his control when he finally left school. Remember that Kurt rejected his heritage, so he expected that he'd be living his life as a human. And Kurt got angry, but that was a human level anger. Today you just got a tiny glimpse of Syrian Kurt anger. And I know that Kurt is a little eccentric, and you know what that really is Kurt too, I doubt that part of him will change too much as he merges. Also remember that Kurt isn't human, he just kept the stuff that Syrian's and humans have in common. Kurt is a full blooded Syrian"

Carol interrupted "Look Blaine, what we're trying to say is that Kurt hasn't been acting for all these years. What he was doing is showing only a part of him to the whole world. The part of him he thought would fit in with human society. He hid the Syrian part of himself. And in these couple of months, you'll finally get to know the real Kurt, or more like you'll finally see everything about Kurt. In fact you see the more masculine side of him come out, I know that he looks a little feminine and even acts like that a few times. But I'm sure that you've seen a more aggressive side of him too right?" Carol gave Blaine a knowing look, and Blaine blushed as he thought of the moments Kurt would take charge when they were intimate.

Carol became serious again "You'll see the darker side of Kurt too, do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

Burt, Carol and Finn were surprised when they heard the conviction and intensity in Blaine's voice.

"I love him. I'm just angry that Kurt felt that he had to hide a part of himself. I will love him no matter how he changes. But most importantly I think it's time that Kurt faces the truth. He doesn't have to inherit the empire or anything, but he needs to have a talk with his father and accept that he's a …. Syrian."

Burt and Carol looked at each other, relieved, feeling that Kurt had been blessed with the perfect mate. Though they both winced thinking about the other surprise that awaited the boys. It wasn't going to be pretty, but Burt and Carol knew that with how much Blaine loved Kurt… they would get through it, and Blaine might even be the reason Kurt accepts the other complication.

Oo ooo ooo ooo

Oo oooo ooo ooo

Oo oo

Blaine slept on the sofa bed in the living room that night. In the morning he helped Carol prepare breakfast, and was now carrying a tray filled with food to Kurt's room.

Placing the tray on a nearby table Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt wrapped in his bed sheets. 'He's so adorable in the morning' Blaine thought with a soft smile.

Stroking his boyfriend's cheek Blaine was surprised to notice that there was something a little different about Kurt's face. Looking closer he noticed that Kurt's cheekbones were a bit more defined, the face a little wider, the lips a little fuller. Kurt was still beautiful…even more so now, but there was a more mature man aura around his features rather than little boy. Looking further Blaine was sure that Kurt might've grown a few more inches and his shoulders might've gotten broader. 'Ok so if the other see him are we supposed to say that he had a overnight growth spurt… well I guess it is kind of the truth… hmmm, well the differences aren't that drastic so it might be ok…. And besides, I think he's hot!'

Blaine kissed that cheek, "Baby, wake up. I brought you breakfast, are you hungry? you didn't have dinner last night you know."

Kurt whined and turned, not wanting to get up, while Blaine continued to coax him awake. When Kurt's eyes finally opened, Blaine uttered a "Good Morning" trying to keep from squealing like a little girl. Because while Kurt's eyes has always been gorgeous… they were an amazing site now. A cerulean colour that sometimes simmered silver, with flecks of emerald and gold everywhere.

Kurt yawned and sat up, smiling as Blaine bounced excitedly setting the tray on Kurt's lap. It was only halfway through breakfast that Kurt remembered what had happened yesterday. And he also hadn't forgotten that Blaine had seen him too. Kurt became resigned to the fact that Blaine must know about his secret now, because otherwise his boyfriend would never be this calm in this kind of situation otherwise. For the rest of the meal Kurt couldn't look Blaine in the eyes and was dreading the moment they'd have to talk. 'I mean who wants a boyfriend that's not even human? I know that he's gonna break up with me…well try to anyway. Not that I'll let him. He'll see the part of me that he fears pretty soon if he tries to break up' Kurt shuddered as he noticed the dark thoughts he was having. Realizing that his worst fears had come true.

=oo ooo oo oo oo

Ooo ooo oooo oo

Oooo oooo ooo

Blaine could tell that Kurt had been avoiding his gaze. So he decided that he would have to take the first step. "Kurt I'm going to tell you everything that happened since yesterday after I saw you. I just want you to listen. Can you do that for me?"

Kurt finally looked up at Blaine after a couple of minutes and gave a quick nod.

Blaine recounted every single details of yesterday's event. Not leaving anything out, because he wanted Kurt to understand that he knew everything and accepted it all. And Kurt would also know if there was something Blaine had to know too.

Blaine finally finished the explanation with "I'll tell you what I told Carol. I accept you for who you are or who you'll become. I know that you might protest and say that I have no clue, but I'm ready Kurt. I love you and in the next couple of months, I've going to help you to love yourself, especially all the parts of you that you rejected."

Kurt stared at Blaine in awe, realizing that he had really found the perfect mate. He pulled Blaine into a tight hug, feeling tears gather at the corner of his eyes. Feeling like maybe he had some things to explain as well, Kurt recounted his side of things considering yesterday's events. Finishing with a "And I was just so angry Blaine, just so angry. I really couldn't think straight. All that was coming to my mind was that you both didn't have my permission to touch each other and that you two were disobeying me"

Blaine was a little confused at the 'you both, and you two' part, but ignoring that weird feeling, he felt that he should explain to Kurt exactly what happened.

Wish guilty face and a blush Blaine finally whispered, "I was jealous. I know it sounds stupid, but I was jealous that you were paying so much attention to Sebastian. Ok, I know that you were ignoring him, but in that you kind of were ignoring me too. Last time we saw Sebastian you were holding me to you and acting jealous. But suddenly you were ignoring the both of us, and I felt a little as if you didn't care anymore. That day Sebastian was also edging me on by saying that you didn't care about me much and that I should leave such a selfish boyfriend. I wanted to prove him wrong… and I wanted your attention again I guess. I didn't make any moves on him, but when I saw that he was going to kiss my cheek, I didn't stop him. Because I knew that you were watching us. I didn't want you to get mad at him, but I was just trying to show him that you care about what the two of us do because I knew that you'd probably storm up and do something. I know it sounds weird but I don't know, guess I wasn't really thinking straight. And I know that Sebastian is really annoying but I don't think you should be mad at him Kurt. He's really not a bad person. I think he's just looking for attention. Anyway, so like ya. We don't have anything going on behind your back or anything… "

Kurt stared as his boyfriend kept blabbing and finally unable to help himself Kurt burst out laughing. Finding it hilarious that the root of all the trouble was a little jealous revenge. Looking at his boyfriend's confused puppy look, Kurt wrapped Blaine into a hug. Both feeling after a long time that no matter what came their way, they were going to be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

Time Away

The rest of the weekend passed by in a flurry of cuddles, kisses and small talks. The topic of Syrians didn't come up until Sunday night and even then it was for another purpose entirely. Kurt had already told Blaine that he thought Blaine had all the basic information and that any more on the subject could be discussed later as the merging developed further. Blaine really didn't agree with this decision, he felt as if Kurt was keeping some vital information away from him, but Blaine knew that the best thing to do now would be to be patient. He was reluctant to agree and made sure Kurt understood that.

As they lay down in bed that night, Blaine suddenly remembered a big issue. Quite a few actually.

"Hey! I just remembered…. What's happening to Azimo? What'll happen if he tells someone about what you did? And who were those people that took him away? Oh and before you become depressed, NO I am not mad at your behaviour of beating him up. He had it coming!" Kurt was a little surprised to see that even his dapper, gentle boyfriend had such a blood thirsty nature.

Feeling a little happy he replied "They're… people that come when I'm in danger or perhaps I need something to be done. Look I know that everyone might think that I hate my father… but I don't, he's a good man. We're just a little angry with each other. We haven't talked to each other for years but he makes sure that I'm protected. I used to get really angry about it, but after what happened with Azimo, I think there was a reason for all this. And ya perhaps it was wrong for me to hide my nature, but what did my father expect? He put me together with humans, and he thought that I wouldn't be disgusted by our nature when I felt so out of place sometimes? Believe me I love by dad, and I was happy growing up here, but father could've at least visited once in awhile, to tell me that … that everything was alright." Kurt took a deep breath unable to continue. Blaine on the other hand was happy that his boyfriend was finally opening up a little.

"Anyway, so about Azimo. He's probably been taken to a hospital. They'll tell the school that he's transferred or something and believe me, he won't utter a word about all that happened. He'd be lucky to even remember anything." Blaine watched with wide eyes at the dark satisfied smirk that sat on Kurt's lips. Blaine was finally getting a little taste of the dark Kurt everyone has been talking about… and funny enough instead of being scared… he was feeling a little…hot. Ashamed Blaine looked away, berating himself for being a freak, but he couldn't stop from taking a peek at that smirk again.

"Oh Kurt, how come Carol and Finn know about all this? …. Like they seemed to know even more than Burt!"

"Hmmmm actually I got pissed once I found out. Because you see Carol had been assigned to keep an eye on me by Father. She works for him, and her husband used to be a quarter Syrian… so Finn has a little bit of Syrian blood in him. I know it clashes with his personality… but ya, he gets weird when it comes to protecting me. Anyway, I didn't know anything about this until a couple of months ago. But at least Dad knew all about it. They kind of fell in love after Dad learned about her job of protecting me. And you know the rest."

"oh ok.. that's kind of romantic. Heheh, so are you going to school tomorrow? Cuz you do know that you look different right? You think anyone would notice?"

"OH shit! I grew at least six inches… and I think I got fatter. I look so weird now! Even my face is different. And oh my god! None of my cloths will now fit! Shit, I have to go shopping tomorrow. Fuck school, my wardrobe is a mess!" Blaine watched amused as his boyfriend freaked out about fashion. He knew that no matter how his boyfriend changed, his love of fashion would remain. "Kurt… Kurt! You don't look weird. Ok? You …you look … handsome.. and you're not fat! Those are muscles, dumbass :P"

Kurt watched his boyfriend blushing and realized something….." You like this huh? I think you like how I look now a LOT"

Blaine just groaned and put his head on the crook of Kurt neck, hiding his blushing face.

The boys were interrupted when Burt knocked on the door. Opening the door with a smile, Kurt stared at his dad. The man had a solemn look on his face, handing the phone to Kurt he said "It's your father. He's on the phone, wants to talk to you." Kurt's face paled as he took the phone with a trembling hand. Cradling the phone to his ears, he stuttered out "F-Fa-Father?"

A soft voice uttered "Hello son." And all of Kurt's walls broke down as he sobbed, heavy tears springing into his eyes.

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo

Blaine watched as his boyfriend spoke on the phone for nearly an hour. It was strange to see Kurt this subdued, the boy only uttering yes and no answers. It was only towards the end he actually used a sentence, finishing the call with a "I love you too Father and I'll see you soon."

Blaine watching as Kurt stared at the phone, as if whishing he was still speaking to his father. Blaine finally got up and hugged his Kurt, cradling his head on Blaine's chest. It took awhile before Kurt could speak.

"I'm sorry Blaine. We'll have to cancel our appointment for tomorrow, and shop another time. Father wants to meet up with me. He booked me a flight to Paris tomorrow. He'll be arriving there tonight. Father needs to talk to me, and says that I should start my training too. He wants me to stay with him for two months, because he knows that I need to be taught about the politics, the families and some other stuff. And since I already grew up so much, he thinks it would be a better explanation for school if I came back two months later looking different… instead of one day. Blaine I don't want to leave you, I'll stay if you say so…" Blaine stopped his boyfriend's rambling, cutting him off with a hug. The thought of being apart from Kurt was hurting Blaine. But he could see that no matter what his boyfriend had said before, Kurt loved his dad. And even Blaine thought that it would be a better explanation for school.

"Kurt, if you want to go I don't mind at all. In fact it would be a good time to bond with your father.

However it also seems to me that you're willing to take over for him when the time is right. Are you just doing this because you want to please him, or do you not mind taking his place when the time is right? And remember that I will go along with any decision you make." Blaine wanted to be sure that Kurt wasn't being pressured into anything.

"ummm… actually I just said all that stuff about rejecting my inheritance because I was mad at father. I'm connected to my people, and I always knew that one day if it came to it, I would never hesitate to take control of the… family business." Blaine snorted, thinking that only Kurt could pull off such a diva fit.

"Ok then, let's get packing!" Kurt thanked god that he had such an understanding boyfriend. He pulled Blaine into a close hug, whispering a heartfelt thanks. Blaine just smiled sadly, knowing that this was the best decision for them at the time. And he knew that while these two months might feel like torture, Blaine knew that once Kurt came back, their relationship would be stronger than ever. And of course it wasn't like communications would be cut off either. They'll talk on the phone a lot and see each other through the computer. Both feeling reassured, they started packing.

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Ooo ooo oo

As Kurt got out of the plane, he breathed in the air, super excited to be in Paris. He remembered the tearful goodbye session he had with his family and Blaine, feeling a twinge of sadness. Looking around for a sign with his name on it, Kurt thought that his father had probably sent someone to pick him up.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder Kurt turned around with a smile on his face, freezing at the sight of vibrant green eyes.

"Father….."

Kurt felt like he had come home when those arms pulled him to a tight hug. Heart clenching when he felt hot tears land on his neck. Kurt realized that these misunderstandings had hurt both of them and that he had a lot of making up to do.

Oo ooo ooo oo ooooo o

Oo ooo ooooooo ooooo o

Ooo oo o o

Blaine was already missing Kurt really badly. It was tough explaining to everyone why Kurt wasn't here and why he'd be missing school for two months. They had decided to go with the excuse of Kurt wining this contest which gave him the chance to experience a two month internship with a famous designer in Paris. And that if the designer thought Kurt to be good enough, then he'd get the chance to work with them after finishing high school. The idea seemed a bit far-fetched but they really couldn't think of anything better. And with Finn backing him up on it, no one could really protest. Though they did complain about Kurt leaving them out of the secret. To make up for it, Kurt had made a group phone call, promising to bring gifts for them all when he came back.

While it was easy to convince everyone, Blaine had a rather hard time with Sebastian. With Kurt out of the picture, Sebastian was quick to spend as much time as possible with Blaine. However Blaine was surprised to note than while Seb still flirted, it wasn't like the times when Kurt was present. Instead both of them had stuck up an easy friendship for the moment.

In fact Sebastian was confused himself as to why he wasn't using this opportunity to make Blaine his. He still found Blaine attractive, and wouldn't mind fucking him, but Sebastian was well aware of the fact that he had always just thought of Blaine as a conquest and now as a friend. 'Well maybe I'm not taking him cuz he's kind of become a friend… and it's not nearly as much fun to flirt with him when I can't rub it in Kurt's face' Sebastian tried to appease himself with that explanation.

It was a month later while studying in the library that Sebastian brought up the topic of Kurt going away for the 15th time. And of course he'd also made snide comments all along as for the entire month. Blaine knew that if it was anyone else talking bad about Kurt, he'd beat them up, but for some reason he could tolerate it when it was Seb. But he still rolled his eyes when Seb started with "So how's your boyfriend doing in Paris?" Blaine just flipped over another page of the book they were researching before replying with a short "Fine".

"hhhhmmp, of course he's doing fine in Paris. You have any clue as to how many cute boys are on the streets, everywhere in general? And I don't mean the straight ones either. You sure he hasn't been fucking some other boy while he talks to you every night? I mean Hummel barely knew any gay kids here in Lima. He probably thinks that he's in heaven right now, with all the prospects. Though I doubt anyone would want him. I don't even know why you're dating him Blaine, I could easily show you a much better time. You sure that he didn't run away because he was scared of me? I remember that he ran out of the cafeteria that day when I gave you just a little peck on the cheeks. He was probably crying knowing that my kiss was better than any kisses he might've given you. I mean no wonder he didn't even show his face to me before leaving."

Blaine just rolled his eyes as he listened. He's heard this rant at least ten times. However unlike the other times, he couldn't stop himself from commenting "Why would he say goodbye to you before leaving when he didn't even get the chance to see his other friends?"

Blaine froze a little, sure that he'd seen a flash of hurt cross Sebastian's eyes, before he sneered at Blaine. Snarling a "I didn't want him to say goodbye, I'm happy that I haven't seen his face in a month", and Seb went back to reading, ignoring Blaine for the rest of the evening. Blaine sat the whole time that night, thinking about this strange turn of events that seemed to be taking place.

Oo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo o

Oooo ooo oo o o

Blaine was waiting at the airport, nearly squealing in excitement. Finally, FINALLY two months have passed. Kurt's plane had already landed and he'd be arriving outside any minute now. Blaine and Finn had come to pick up Kurt from the airport. Blaine was waiting while Finn had gone to pick up coffee for everyone. Blaine was watching all the people come through the doors, hoping that Kurt would be out soon. Watching as a family came though, some kids, some teens, and oH, now that was a fine looking man. Blaine gave a second look to the attractive young man that just came through the doors; the guy was dressed in a pair of tight dark wash jeans, a stylish green shirt with an expensive jacket overtop. He was also wearing a pair of hued shades and wisps of brown hair framed his face, styled with hair wax. As Blaine looked down, he was a little surprised to see that while stylish and beautiful, this attractive masculine man was pulling a dark luggage that shined a little, which seemed to have sequins and gems on it.

"…." Blaine was a little confused when the man started to rapidly walk towards him.

'….HOLY SHIT! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!' Blaine finally realized when the man took off his shades, revealing Kurt's smiling face. Blaine's mouth dropped open when Kurt pulled him into a hug.

Meanwhile Kurt stared at Blaine in confusion when his boyfriend just continued to stand, frozen to the ground.

"Um… Blaine. You're not happy to see me again?"

Blaine finally got over his shock and started to splutter "Y-you! You look different!"

Kurt smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Dad gave me a lecture when we went shopping. Said that long leopard print sweaters were fine when I looked like a twink but that as a man now I had to dress the part. It was so embarrassing! I mean I like the stuff we choose together, but ya I miss the leopard print a bit. My whole wardrobe hasn't changed but it's been adjusted for how I look now. I mean oh my god Blaine, Dad took me shopping to all of my favourite brand stores! And if you can believe it or not, I met Marc JACOBS! OH my god Blaine I nearly died, when he showed me some of his pieces that he thought would look best on me. LIKE I DIED BLAINE! Oh and dad said that I should get a haircut and style my hair differently…. I really didn't want to ruin my perfect hairstyle..but well, Mark said that he knew a look that would be perfect on me, and called up a hairstylist that he trusted. And I just couldn't refuse.. umm Blaine?"

Seeing that Blaine still seemed to be in shock, Kurt started to feel doubt creep up "Ummmm, Bl-Blaine?

Do, umm do you not like how I look now? … Um if you don't like it, I could easily change my hairstyle and buy new cloths you know?"

It was seeing Kurt's hesitant face that finally snapped Blaine out of his shock. Finally pulling Kurt back into a hug, Blaine whispered "NO Baby! You look… you look really really hot. Shit this is really embarrassing but I'm so turned on right now!" Blaine pressed up against Kurt, letting him feel how hard Blaine was. Kurt pulled back and a devilish smirk lighted up his face, making Blaine blush even more.

'Oh god, this is so embarrassing! Shit! But my god, Kurt looks so hot! When we finally get alone and he takes control… Oh stop it Blaine! You'll make yourself come, don't imagine anything!' Blaine cringed, seeing Kurt open his mouth, knowing that he was going to say something dirty. Unfortunately that was the moment Finn decided to come back with the coffee, yelling "Hey Kurt, Dude How've you been?"

They both looked over with a groan of disappointment; Blaine was also relieved that his hard on went away. However he stiffened when Kurt leaned down and whispered "We'll talk about this later" and gave Blaine a wink.


	10. Chapter 10

Mates and Complications

Finn kept glancing at Kurt, not because there was a drastic change but for once he was trying to analyze the exact change that made Kurt look so… different. Physical features wise, he'd grown taller but then again it wasn't like Kurt was a midget to begin with. There are more muscles, and the shoulders are wider but again it's not much of a difference. Even the face hasn't changed all that much, the jaw's wider, the eyes more narrow, the cheekbones more defined, but that just made Kurt look even more beautiful that he had been before. Finn feels weird thinking of his brother as someone 'beautiful' but he really was trying to find the single factor that made Kurt look so… Different! Hmmm so Kurt still has that effeminate look 'Oh if only Rachel could have heard my thoughts, I just used one of the big words!'.

Anyway, so Kurt actually looked even more beautiful now. Oh OH, like those elves from Lord of the Rings movies. Ya, and he changed how he dresses, and the hairstyle too. … but that still just made him look more beautiful. And it's not like his behaviour had changed or anything, the guy definitely wasn't acting all macho. For gods sake, Kurt was cuddling and giggling with Blaine during the whole ride back home. It was only when Kurt moved that Finn first noticed it. It reminded of this thing he watched in discovery channel one day… well when he was trying to impress Rachel. In the show there were all these jaguars running and killing stuff. Kurt's moments reminded Finn of those creatures. They looked so peaceful and serene, but in a second they were able to snap the neck of an animal that was twice it's size. Ya, that's what was different about Kurt … he had a different … aura. Finn felt so smart! He really wished sometimes that everyone could hear his thoughts. Then they'd know that he really thought about intelligent stuff.

Blaine and Kurt looked at the dumb look Finn had on his face…. And just snorted. Oh well Finn was just being Finn.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Blaine really wanted to touch Kurt tonight. But unfortunately he knew that Kurt has jetlag and since they have school tomorrow, it really wouldn't be a good idea. But Blaine was feeling a little… lusty. Pouting in disappointment Blaine got under the covers and pretended to fall asleep… Kurt was doing his moisturizing routine.

Finishing everything up Kurt found it a little weird to see Blaine on the bed stiff as a board with his eyes clenched shut. It took Kurt a little while to figure out that Blaine was pretending to be asleep. He could barely hold in his laughter. Knowing he had to use this opportunity Kurt got on the bed, also crawling under the covers. Pretending to get comfortable he cuddled closer to Blaine, feeling the boy tremble a little. Slowly nuzzling against his neck Kurt placed a soft kiss there. Peppering more kisses until he'd reached Blaine's cheek.

With a cry of frustration Blaine pushed Kurt away. "I was trying to let you sleep! Why do you have to make this even harder for myself!" Kurt giggled as Blaine finally broke down.

"Oh Blaine. Look I'm really tired today, yes. And no we definitely won't be having sex tonight. But that doesn't mean we can't make out or something before falling asleep." Kurt tried to appease Blaine.

"No we can't do that! I don't know about you, but I really want you right now Kurt! I've practically been hard from the moment I saw you in the airport. So I don't want to push you tonight." Blaine crossed his arms and looked away.

Kurt frowned and thought about this for a moment. Finally he asked "Blaine tell me one thing that I can do tonight to make you feel better? Not full on sex, because I'm too tired but there must be something that'll satisfy both you and me. And don't worry I'm tired, but I'm not dying." Seeing Blaine squirm, Kurt once again urged him to speak out.

Blushing Blaine looked up through his lashes and stuttered "Do, umm Do y-you think perhaps we could.. Well I mean, I w-want to. Like you won't have to do anything so that would be good for you… and I'd get what I want too."

Feeling confused, he asked what exactly Blaine wanted to do. Squirming once again Blaine finally spoke "I wa-want to … su-suck you. Like I don't want a blowjob. Really I don't want one, but I really want to give you one… would it be ok?"

Kurt wasn't really that surprised, he'd known that Blaine wanted to do this for a long time. However he was confused as to why Blaine might not want one in return.

"So ummm.. why don't you want me to give you one in return?"

"…Because I don't think I'll need one… so instead of talking, can we just do it?" Blaine was becoming a little frustrated now. He was embarrassed by the situation already.

**Mature 18+ Content has been taken out. If you want to read the full chapter, then visit my LJ account. The link is in my profile page. Also most of my plot is also mixed in with the smut, so readers will be missing parts if they don't read everything, but it's up to the readers. **

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

The next day was going pretty well. Kurt was pleased to note that he could easily catch up in his classes. However it was during lunch that the trouble started… and of course in the name of Sebastian.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting with the rest of the Glee club. Everyone had been a little surprised at the change in Kurt's appearance, but they just put that down to a growth spurt and they had expected that Kurt's fashion sense might have changed a bit. After all, he WAS studying fashion for the past two months. They were at that moment listening to a story Kurt was recounting, when Kurt was introduced to Mark Jacobs.

"And Oh my god, you should've seen my face. I froze, and couldn't speak. It was like—"

Before he could finish, he was interrupted by Sebastian who had come to join the group.

"Ah, so has finally graced us with his presence. How was Paris Kurt? Did you go around taking a lot of pictures?"

"Hello to you too Sebastian. Nice to see that you haven't changed a bit."

"Ah I might not have, but someone certainly has. Trying to butch up? Sorry to inform you but your gay face is still on. And it's going to ruin the image, no matter what hairstyle you get or clothes you wear."

Of course personally Sebastian was shocked at how attractive Kurt was looking. But he certainly wasn't about to admit that he'd ever want Kurt.

"hmmm then it's a good thing that I'm not trying to go for the butch look, huh?" Kurt looked away and started a conversation with Brittany.

Sebastian frowned as he was ignored, and that just made him want to push Kurt's buttons even more.

"Well I'll have to thank you though. Since you left, Blaine and I got to know each other quite well. Our library sessions were very… stimulating. You wouldn't believe at some of the things Blaine… knows."

Sebastian smirked knowing that Kurt was going to retaliate with a smart response. However he was in for quite a shock. Actually everyone was stunned when Kurt practically leapt across the table, a hand clutching Sebastian's collar bringing their faces close together. Their height was practically the same now, so Sebastian had a pretty good view of Kurt's darkened eyes as he whispered "Stay away from him Seb, he's mine, forever. I know that he didn't do any of the shit you implied, and will never do them either. But don't push my buttons; I don't have time for someone like you. You may be attractive, but you're just a whore in my eyes". Kurt felt a little guilty when he saw a flash of hurt cross Sebastian's face. But he really was angry, not only because of Seb's behaviour but with his lifestyle in general.

It was Blaine that finally pulled his hand away from Sebastian's collar. Giving it was soothing rub, trying to calm him down. The moment Kurt let him go, Sebastian turned and walked away without a second glance. This of course caused everyone to berate Kurt for his harsh words, while Blaine just looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

As Blaine and Kurt worked on their homework that day, Blaine wanted to bring up the topic of what happened today. There were two issues he wanted to address but he thought he'd start with the safer choice.

"Hey Kurt, can I ask you something?" Kurt just hummed.

"Today… at lunch. Why did you talk about me as though you owned me… and as if you're sure that we'll be together forever. I don't mind if you think of us that way… I actually like it. But I think there was more to it than just possessiveness."

Kurt's eyes were hooded by his bangs. It looked like he was struggling with a decision.

Kurt wasn't sure if he should tell Blaine about everything so early in their relationship. But perhaps it would be better if he just revealed everything… well all the stuff he accepted at least, he's just leave out one tiny detail.

"Blaine, do you believe in soul mates? The Syrian's as you know has some things that are different from humans. And one of those differences is that they have mates. Now don't become too romantic, it's not like that other person is the other half of their soul. But Syrians have these certain people in the world that is best matched with them. And since the population has become so large, it's actually a little rare for Syrians to find their mate. We don't search for our mates, but if we find them, we don't let go of them."

Blaine became a bit nervous, not having expected Kurt to reveal such vital information so unexpectedly. But then he guessed this might've been the best time.

"D-do you.. I mean, have you found your mate Kurt?" Blaine was conflicted, if he wasn't Kurt's mate…

Kurt ignored the question. "You haven't seen me with my shirt off since my physical transformation right?" Kurt started to take his shirt off, and turned his back toward Blaine.

Blaine was surprised to see what looked like a tattoo on Kurt's back, but he knew that it was no tattoo. On both his shoulder blades there was intricate patterns and design, which was connected to the nape of Kurt's neck. Connected to what looked like two circles mashed together; an eternity sign. One of the circles was filled however, with a spiral design.

Blaine listened as Kurt explained the meaning of the markings. "Every Syrian has markings on their back… well the full blooded ones at least. And those that only have a little bit of Syrian blood have unmarked skin.. until or if they find and bond with their mates that is. And Syrian's only mate with others that have some Syrian blood in them, we can't mate with humans. Don't worry about the designs on the shoulder blades. Most don't have those, it's just something only those of royal blood has. Anyway, it's the circle at the nape of the neck that's important. It's called the mating mark. Those circles remain blank until a Syrian has found and marked their mate. Then it fills up with a symbol that only the two mates have. Sometimes we find our mates but because of circumstances we're not able to be together. Anyway, basically it's considered to be privilege to find your mate. "

Blaine was no longer focused on the explanation. He was transfixed by the one filled circle.

"Am… am I your mate Kurt? Please tell me I am… I know I'm a human… but.. please" Blaine chocked out.

Immediately Kurt went to Blaine pulling him towards the mirror, showing him the mark on his neck that had been hiding behind his curls.

"Of course you're my mate stupid. Who else would be my mate besides you?" Kurt kissed Blaine trying to reassure him. Blaine once again looked at his neck, finding a single circle with that same swirly design.

He sighed happily. "But kurt, does that mean I'm not human?"

"ummm no baby, I'm pretty sure that you're 99% human, but one of your ancestor must have mated with a Syrian, so you inherited a little of the blood. It's diluted, but it still works." Kurt was relieved that Blaine seemed to have taken the news rather well.

"oh, but ummm… we didn't have full on sex Kurt. How come my mark already appeared? When did you first see it?"

Kurt scratched his head "Well see it depends on the couple, some has to have sex, while for others it only takes the touch of fingertips. I noticed it after the first time we kissed. I didn't pursue you that hard before because I wasn't really sure if you were my mate or not. And as I said, yes it's a privilege, but say if I had found that you wouldn't accept my heritage… then I wouldn't have gone any further with our relationship, even though you were my mate. Basically it varies from person to person, the only similarity we all have is that we like it when our mates are pure."

"What? What do you mean?"

"…. Ummm… maybe I shouldn't have said that…."

Blaine just gave Kurt a look, causing him to wince. "Ok you know how violent we are right? And aggressive? Now imagine we find our mate, then we find out that our mate is basically a whore that's been with a lot of people…. Can you imagine the combination? That's what leads to a lot of rejection in mating. Especially if the dominant partner is full blooded. Anyway, it basically causes a lot of complications." Chuckled Kurt, though Blaine could hear an undertone of pain in his voice.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him "And that's why I'm glad that you have only been touched by me. I'm one of the violent ones Kurt…. We can control our emotions in every situation. We usually never ever hurt our mates. We're violent yes, but we're not animals. And even with Azimo, I probably could've stopped myself if it was any other time but then… because it was built up pressure that exploded on him. Anyway, the point is we can handle anything, BUT our mate cheating. Seeing them with others messes up our mind in ways that we have yet to understand. If we know that our mate has been with others, that's the only time we can't control our emotions. I'm just so glad to have you Blaine, I know that you'll never betray me."

Blaine smiled and asked a last question. Knowing that it would be the ultimate explanation for some of Kurt's behaviour that's been bothering him.

"Kurt, … Why do you have two circles on your neck? One that is filled and one that's blank?"

It felt like the temperature dropped down ten degrees. The kiss that Kurt pressed to his cheek felt cold and feral, his voice like the arctic, Kurt whispered "Don't worry baby, it's just an unwanted complication"

Blaine closed his eyes, feeling all the puzzle pieces coming together. It was as if a veil had suddenly been lifted from his eyes, but surprisingly it showed a view that he had already guessed, actually come to accept and perhaps even welcomed. Blaine knew that he'd have to be the one to show Kurt that everything would be ok.

Without fear Blaine leaned closer to Kurt and pulled him into his arms, feeling the rigid cold body.

Hot lips pressed down and a sweet whisper filled the air "Don't worry baby, I accept you for who you are. It's you who's denying yourself"

Blaine felt Kurt shudder and it was as if all the ice was melting away, and he could feel that Kurt knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I… I can't do it Blaine. I get so angry…"

Blaine just pulled him in even closer, trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry, when the time is right. I'll be there with you every step of the way."


	11. Chapter 11

Lashing out, Damage Control

Both the boys were happy that night, falling into an easy sleep in their respected homes. However if they were to know how the situation would escalate to a dangerous point in the next two weeks… they wouldn't have gotten out of bed the next morning.

For the next three days Sebastian couldn't help but irritate Kurt as much as possible. Sometimes Blaine was present during these confrontation, where he tried to appease them, however for the most part, it was usually when Kurt was alone that Sebastian tested his control the most.

Even Sebastian didn't have a clue as to why he was doing this. All he knew was that every snide remark rewarded him with a glare, because otherwise Kurt had gotten into the habit of ignoring and avoiding Seb. And that just wouldn't do for some reason. So Sebastian picked and belittled Kurt, and it wasn't even about Blaine anymore. In fact Seb's main goal now was to see just how far he could push Kurt Hummel. And it was coming to a point where Kurt was barely hanging on.

It was on Friday when things started to clash. Kurt was washing his hands in the washroom, knowing that Blaine would meet him outside in fifteen minutes. Blaine's parents had given him a gift, a trip for two to a big five star hotel near the mountains, which contained a spa and other fun activities. So the boys would be leaving in a couple of hours for their trip, and Kurt knew exactly what this trip would be used for. So yes, Kurt was one happy boy, and in a pretty good mood. Until the washroom door opened, and Sebastian came through that is.

"Ah, gay face! You know, no matter how many times you look in the mirror, you face won't suddenly change. I mean, there was a reason plastic surgery was invented. I know that your parents are poor, but I'm sure that even they can scrap up the money so that they won't have to see your gay face everyday"

Sebastian smirked, a look of disdain on his face, trying to portray that he really wasn't impressed with how Kurt looked.

Kurt had tried to be nice all week, and hadn't once blown up at Seb since the collar pulling incident. However he was sick and tired of all this. He was going to go on that trip with Blaine and wanted to come back to a relatively peaceful school. 'Ya right… like as if all the drama would ever stop. But I want to at least stop this one.'

Kurt didn't want to address the issue, because it would indicate that it was actually real. But perhaps this was the best time to make things clear.

"What's your problem? Why can't you leave me alone?"

" It's your face that bothers be of course. I can't stand—"

Kurt interrupted, his voice soft and dangerous.

"No Sebastian, I think we both know exactly what the problem is."

He finally let go of the control he's been holding on too. The room became darker, and the temperature dropped.

Sebastian stared Kurt emitted the aura of a predator; extremely graceful yet laden with danger. As Kurt lifted his head up, Sebastian saw his black eyes for the first time. Kurt smirked when he saw that Seb wasn't scared; only shocked.

"So I was right. You really are a Syrian as well. … and you're my ma—"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. You're a half-blood right? We'll I'm a full blooded Syrian, so we both know which one of us is stronger. And I really don't want to associate myself with you in that kind of a relationship. Get it? So from now on, just leave me alone."

Kurt could see the process as Sebastian's front finally crumbled down. A thousand emotions filled those emerald eyes, anger, sorrow and betrayal just one of the few. Kurt's heart clenched and hurt in return, but he wouldn't back down from his choice. He knew that Blaine didn't agree with him, but he wouldn't back down.

Seb sneered, becoming defensive "You think you're all that? It's not like I chose you either you know. I mean I've had hundreds of boys that were ten times better looking than you! Why would I want a poor ugly guy like you? You have NOTHING, do you hear me? NOTHING that I would desire."

Kurt was running out of patience, feeling anger stream through his veins.

"Fuck you Kurt. You're just a fucking virgin, you couldn't have ever satisfied me anyway. You have no money, no looks and no experience. And you think that you're a better catch? Fuck y—"

One moment, Sebastian was cursing at Kurt while in the next he felt the breath knocked out of him as he was slammed hard against the wall. Even though the situation was really inappropriate, he couldn't help it as a shiver of pleasure ran through his body as he felt Kurt's body pressed against his. Kurt's face was barely an inch away from his, and Sebastian could now see the red flecks in those pitch black eyes.

He felt warm breath and Kurt whispered "You have a problem with me being a virgin? Well don't worry, after this weekend that term will no longer apply to me. My label is going to be easy enough to fix, but yours on the other hand…" Sebastian could feel a sharp pain in his chest at the though of Blaine touching what should've been his. He focused again when he saw the seriousness in Kurt's eyes.

"You might be mine Sebastian, But I'm never going to claim you. Know why? Because when I think of you, I can only see a whore. And I don't like whores"

Sebastian's breath caught in his throat. He could feel a stinging sensation in his eyes. He felt confused, because for some reason it felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart, and he knew that nothing was wrong with him physically.

Kurt sprang away from Seb when he heard the door open. As he gathered his stuff he saw that Blaine that had come through. Not wanting to wait any longer, he left the washroom, dragging Blaine along with him. And not seeing the devastated look Sebastian now sported in his eyes. Or how he dropped to the floor clutching at his chest, eyes closed tightly as tears slid down his cheeks.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

In the meanwhile Blaine stopped Kurt in the middle of the hallway, a thousand questions in his eyes.

"Kurt what happened?"

Kurt slid a hand down his face. "Don't worry about it Blaine. We just had a conversation that we should've had a long time ago."

Just as Blaine opened his mouth to protest, Kurt gave him a single look. And it was enough to shut him up. Blaine thought that perhaps this was something that Kurt and Sebastian would have to work out of themselves. Blaine would be there to always lend a hand, but sometimes there are things in life that needs to be left alone in the hands of fate.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Kurt was loving the hot springs, it was very good for his skin after all. Ok, so he felt really guilty about the whole Sebastian thing, but this time was reserved for only Blaine and him. He wanted Blaine to remember this weekend for the rest of his life. He had already arranged everything for tonight, and just hoped that Blaine would think it was perfect.

That night, Kurt and Blaine had an extremely romantic dinner. Filled to the bone with delicious food, they enjoyed the classical music before finally heading for their suite.

"Are you trying to woo me tonight Kurt?" Blaine teased gently as Kurt put the key in the lock.

"Maybe, or maybe not." Kurt winked and opened the door to their room.

Blaine gasped as he looked inside. There were candles everywhere, leaving the subtle scent of vanilla in the air. Also rose petals were scattered on the bed, giving off their sweet aroma. Blaine turned to Kurt and shuddered in pleasure when his hands were taken and kissed gently.

"I think I'm fully ready to claim you in everyway tonight Blaine. Do you want me too?" Blaine gave a radiant smile, tears glazing his eyes, as he pulled Kurt towards the bed.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

**Mature 18+ Content has been taken out. If you want to read the full chapter, then visit my LJ account. The link is in my profile page. Also most of my plot is also mixed in with the smut, so readers will be missing parts if they don't read everything, but it's up to the readers. **

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Walking down the hallway, Kurt felt pleased with himself. His worry during the weekend about being inadequate turned out to be unfounded. He was actually able to more than keep up with Blaine. In fact it was Blaine who admitted that if they had anymore sex, his butt would fall off. Kurt felt like a man as he walked along his limping boyfriend, who was also littered with hickeys, from neck to feet. Though Kurt had to admit that his cock was a little sore after the sex filled weekend. Both of them were teenagers, so it was hardly unexpected that after finding how pleasurable sex was, they hardly got out of the bed.

Blaine smacked Kurt on the arm, irritated at that smug look.

"You don't have to look so happy. I've been teased so bad all day, and I'm really sore too you know!"

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek in apology, feeling chastised. But he couldn't stop himself from saying

"But you were the one who begged for faster and harder."

Blaine blushed violently, knowing that he couldn't even deny it. He just retaliated by hitting Kurt again.

The boys kissed each other and walked along, teasing each other the entire way.

What they didn't notice was a pair of green eyes watching them from afar, alight with jealousy.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

The weekend Kurt and Blaine were away on their trip, Sebastian spent the whole time having sex. Lots and lots of sex. He invited at least 5 boys over to his apartment, trying to erase Kurt from his mind. However the Kurts words kept repeating in his mind and the pain in his chest didn't diminish even a little. 'How was I supposed to know that my mate would be the dominant one?'

So when Seb saw Kurt and Blaine together on Monday like that, it was the last strike for him. He could tell that they'd finally had sex with how badly Blaine was limping, as if the numerous hickeys and lovey dovey air wasn't enough of a clue. He could feel jealously take over his mind, and it only made him angrier, since he certainly didn't want to be jealous. 'He wants to flaunt that he's had sex in front of my face? Then I'll show him exactly as to how much of a whore I can be.'

That night he made sure to encourage the boy he was having sex with to leave a lot of marks on his skin.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Kurt was really very irritated. He knew that he had no reason to feel possessive over Sebastian since Kurt had rejected him, but the boy was really irritating him. First he came to school with a neck littered with bites and hickeys, and then the bastard proceeded to flirt around with any boy within a meter of him.

Kurt really WAS very irritated today.

On the other hand Blaine was finding all of this to be very amusing. Yes it was sad, but it was also funny to watch Sebastian throw himself at guys left and right when Kurt was near. And it was also funny to see Kurt pretend that he was ignoring Seb when he kept glancing back at him every two minutes. Blaine knew he should be jealous that someone else was taking Kurt's attention, but Blaine was a peaceful creature. He wanted Kurt and Seb to be happy and didn't mind the thought of them all getting together. Not to mention Sebastian was hot ;)

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Things got out of hand during Friday. It seemed that everything bad always had to happen on Friday. For the past two days Kurt had been ignoring Seb as much as possible, though it wasn't easy when the boy was acting like a total slut. But things became worse when he found Seb after school in the boys bathroom sucking faces with a guy Kurt didn't recognize, and with that guys hands down his pants.

Kurt felt the same anger he's felt he day he beat up Azimo, boil inside of him. Hands clenched into fists, nails nearly drawing blood.

When Sebastian felt a feral aura in front of him, he knew that Kurt had arrived. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed at the boy that was supposed to be his mate, his everything. Sebastian didn't know what he felt for Kurt, except for the fact that they were each others and he would do anything to make sure that it happened. Seb pulled away from the boy he was kissing, only to smirk at Kurt.

Kurt watching as the unknown kid realized they had audience, and in the face of danger scurried out of the washroom.

Sebastian licked his lips "Ah why do you have to always ruin my fun? He was delicious you know, I wanted to—"

Kurt took a menacing step "What the fuck do you want Sebastian? Why are you doing this?"

Seb's face softened a little "I want your mark. You belong to me as much as I belong to you."

He was confident that Kurt would finally give in.

However he was a lot less confident when in a flash of movement Kurt had Seb's face pressed against the tiles. Kurt's breath was hot in his ears.

"A slut like you doesn't deserve my mark, but if it'll get you to leave me alone… why not?"

Seb was finally feeling a little scared when Kurt let out a short chuckle. Stiffening when Kurt violently pulled down his pants.

"I'm certainly not going to kiss you, or put my dick in you. Who knows what kind of decease I would catch."

Sebastian didn't like where this was going. This wasn't how he'd imagined their first time to be.

"P-Please K-Kurt. Don't do this. Y-You'll regret it." Seb stuttered out as he heard the noises of Kurt lapping at his fingers wetting them with saliva. He tried to get away, but Kurt only twisted his arm harder and pushed him against the wall.

**Mature 18+ Content has been taken out. If you want to read the full chapter, then visit my LJ account. The link is in my profile page. Also most of my plot is also mixed in with the smut, so readers will be missing parts if they don't read everything, but it's up to the readers. **

Blaine screamed "KURT! STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING HIM!", Seeing the tears falling from Seb's eyes.

When Kurt turned to face Blaine, he nearly chocked on a breath. Kurt had a dangerous smirk on his face, and his eyes were completely red, except for the black ring around it. Kurt cooed at Blaine "Why should I stop baby? The whore obviously loves it. Did you know what he was doing when I came here? He was with another boy! …. And then he claimed to be my mate…. Why would my mate be with another boy Blaine? You don't do stuff like that… So that it could only mean that this one here is a SLUT!" The last word was yelled out loud as Kurt twisted the fingers his had inside Seb, pulling a pained cry out of the boy.

Blaine was simply horrified. He knew that Kurt would hate himself after this, so he had to do something quick.

"Kurt, baby let him go. You'll regret this later baby. Let him go. Why don't you go home, and I'll finish up here ok? Baby just go home and sleep. I'll meet you there and we'll figure everything out ok?" Blaine tried to desperately convince his boyfriend. And was glad to see Kurt close his eyes, seeming to struggle with his anger.

"Blaine, I think I'm going to go home…." With a last sneer at Seb, Kurt threw him away and stalked out of the washroom, not even looking back. Blaine didn't know how he knew, but he could tell that Kurt was tearing up inside. He wanted to desperately soothe that hurt, but he knew that no matter what he tried, he wouldn't be able to help Kurt in this. Only one boy could, and it was this proud boy before him that was curled on the floor, shivering.

He cautiously approached Sebastian, reaching out a hand. He felt a twinge of regret when the boy flinched away, scared. Blaine was scared to see the strong boy brought down so low. Sure he'd always wanted Sebastian to be cut down a peg or two but never ever like this!

"Seb, it's Blaine. I'm not Kurt, it's Blaine. Are you hurt anywhere? I'm so sorry, and believe me Kurt didn't mean to do that—"

Finally he got a reaction out of Sebastian… a hysterical laugh. "I know he didn't mean it! I know him! But do you know exactly when a Syrian does that? It's when they're utterly rejecting their mate. They show that even if they touch you, that you'd never get their mark, because they've utterly rejected you from their heart." A tear ran down Sebastian's cheek, and he looked away ashamed.

That's exactly when Blaine noticed something, and it gave him hope. He took Sebastian's hand, ignoring the flinch, trying to get the boy to focus on him.

"Sebastian, SEB! Listen to me, he didn't reject you. Yo-you have the mark."

Sebastian's head snapped up and he looked at Blaine, not daring to believe it. Looking in the mirror closest to them, he twisted his neck. And sure enough there it was, though he couldn't tell the exact design from this angle, he could see that the dark circle had been filled.

Seb collapsed again, this time in disbelief and hope. Blaine tried to encourage Sebastian "This must mean something right? Because you have his mark, does it mean that he can't keep rejecting you now?"

Sebastian slowly shook his head "It doesn't work like that. He can still ignore me… but it also means that he doesn't completely hate me." Suddenly he looked at Blaine in suspicion "Aren't you supposed to be mad that I'm his mate? Aren't you his boyfriend?"

Blaine thought that it was finally time to tell Seb the whole truth. He tilted his head and brought his collar down, showing his mating mark to Sebastian.

"Actually Kurt has two mating circles, we're both his mates. Ummmm. You're not mad that I'm also his mate right?" Asked Blaine, worrying that this was going to cause problems.

Sebastian instantly replied "Of course not! Even though I tried to break you guys up, even I could see that you two belong with each other"… Before he realized exactly what Blaine had said. "Holy shit! He has two circles? That's super rare…the lucky bastard. Of COURSE he has to have two mates and be dominant on top of that." Seb grumbled. Blaine thought that it was cute that Seb could complain at a time like this.

"Anyway, so like you don't have to worry now Sebastian. Even though he'd dominate we'll be more than enough for him if we work together. After what happened today, believe me he won't be rejecting you any longer. We'll beat his ass if he does! Not to mention he has a lot of apologizing to do anyway!" Blaine was very enthusiastic. However Seb wasn't so easily persuaded.

"Why do you want me to be together with him anyway? I mean you could've used this opportunity to have him all to yourself."

Blaine smiled softly and looked Seb directly in the eyes, knowing and glad that both felt the same about this situation "Just as you can't see him without me, I can't see him without you either. I know it's weird considering that you guys just fight all the time… but I've stopped questioning things and now just go with the flow" Blaine winked at Sebastian and helped him stand up.

Blaine was worried as he saw Sebastian wince as he walked. "Hey are you truly alright? Like that must've been terrifying. I probably would be a sobbing mess if I was in your position." Blaine got in Sebastian's car, he usually came with Kurt and he figured that Seb shouldn't drive in this state.

Seb was silent for a long time, and when he talked his voice was steady, but Blaine could hear the undertone of deep pain. "I know I sleep around a lot. But… I've never let anyone inside me. You know I wouldn't have slept around at all probably if I knew that my mate was a dominant. I always thought that I'd be the dominant one in our relationship, so I got experience. I know it's not a good excuse, but I never thought I'd find my mate in the first place. I'm a half blood after all. I… I didn't want the first time I was together with Kurt to be like this. I…I…" Blaine could hear Sebastian breaking down, and he finally realized that while Seb might act like everything was fine, this had really affected him. Blaine could see Seb flinch away if he saw any sudden movements.

Gathering strength Sebastian continued "Anyway, so today when he was calling me all those names, I really felt like protesting. But it's not like I had much of a defence. I.. I don't have any diseases you know.. I've always used condoms, even during blowjobs. Hahaha, but that would've just made him even angrier. So I just kept quiet. I didn't even tell him, that no one had been inside of me, not even fingers. And you know what, I can't even blame him for being mad. I tried to anger him you know… it hurt so much every time he ignored me. I acted like a total attention whore, I got jealous when I saw him together with you.. ignoring me. I'm sorry, I didn't know that he was your mate too, I could only focus on the fact that he was rejecting me. And stupid enough, I acted even more like a slut. Hahaha, I really AM a whore aren't I? Kurt would never want me now."

Blaine was angry at how Kurt had treated Sebastian. But then again he guessed that it was no ones fault at this point. However Blaine knew that he'd have to do something, because even after sporting the mating mark, Seb seemed to forget that he has it. After today's incident, something seemed to have broken inside of him. And truthfully, Blaine was scared to leave Seb alone in his apartment.

So Blaine was going to do something drastic. Kurt was going to be mad at him, but only something extreme was going to fix this. Besides, Blaine wasn't willing to wait the couple of weeks or even months that could take for these two to get together. And who knew, things could even perhaps get worse if they waited. So Blaine was going to go with gut instincts… and if Kurt protested too much, Blaine was going to slap him in the face and remind him that this was his entire fault… Though really, it wasn't but guilt was a good weapon.


	12. Chapter 12

Acceptance and Conditions

Blaine went to the Hummel's house as soon as he dropped Sebastian off. It took him awhile to convince Seb, but he'd finally done it. Blaine was glad to see that Kurt hadn't come home when he was asking for permission from Burt. It worried him a little, but Blaine knew that Kurt was probably driving around, until his anger had cooled down.

"So I hope it's ok with you Burt?"

"Ya kid, You guys are all grown up now. I've always thought of Kurt as my little boy… but when he's the dominant partner in his relationships, and ever since his Syrian nature came out, it's a little hard to think of him in terms of little. Either way, he should've talked to me about these things. I'm glad that you know when to put your foot down. Make sure he understands that there are limits to everything too. Do what you have to Kid." Blaine was glad that Burt was such a supportive parent. He then made his way to Kurt's room.

Kurt actually didn't get home until nearly 7pm. And when he entered the house, he looked as if he's been run down by something. Blaine felt sorry for the boy, he looked dead tired. But now wasn't the time to be soft, he had to attack while Kurt was still vulnerable.

Kurt groaned when he saw Blaine waiting in his bedroom, knowing that he was in for a long lecture. So he was surprised when Blaine gestured for him to sit down beside him. Kurt did so reluctantly, a little suspicious.

"Kurt, I heard got the details from Sebastian. Can you tell me why you did that?" asked Blaine gently.

Kurt flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes. All he's been doing for the past couple of hours was think about the incident. Guilt was eating away at him.

"He made me really angry Blaine. He's been flaunting himself with other guys all week long, and then had the nerve to basically nearly have sex with some guy in front of me. I know that in human terms it might not be a big deal, but it is in Syrian culture. Perhaps I didn't have a right to do that; especially since I rejected him, but everyone knows that you don't behave like that when your mate is mad at you! "

Kurt took a deep breath.

"I know that I practically raped him. You have no clue as to how horrible I feel. But I'm certain now that he won't be coming after me anymore, so maybe it happened for a reason. I'm sure he'll get over it soon enough, and find someone else."

Blaine just started at Kurt, appalled by this show of denial. Perhaps it really was the time to take reigns in this relationship for awhile.

"Kurt, get up. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen to me." Kurt reluctantly got up; it's been awhile since he saw Blaine upset with him.

"I don't think you have a clue as to how much damage you've cause Kurt. And god forbids, no matter what happens your going to fix this. I know that Seb is a proud and tough guy, but what you did actually broke him a little Kurt. I'm not joking, the guy was flinching every time I made any sudden movement, and this is ME we're talking about!"

Kurt dropped his eyes in shame. Feeling that ache in his chest grow bigger.

"Kurt, I know that Sebastian's long sexual history bothers you, but you have to know that he didn't deliberately do this to hurt you. In fact he never even imagined that he'd ever find his mate, and even less that his mate would be the dominant partner. He actually had no obligation to keep his virginity. However even though he had sex, he's made sure that no one ever entered him. Oh yes Kurt, today was the first time he's experienced any kind of penetration, and from his mate none the less. And what kind of an experience do you think he got? Instead of what he'd imagined, he had his mate tell him that he was a loose whore, while in fact he's never been fucked." Blaine was cussing in anger.

A few hours ago, Kurt thought that he'd never be able to feel more guilty or sorry in his entire life. He was wrong. He desperately felt like making amends but had no clue how to go about it. Not to mention he had the feeling that he'd damaged everything beyond repair.

Blaine's voice grew softer. "Kurt, I know that this incident was no ones fault, but it doesn't change the fact that you have to fix things. I know that Sebastian acts all tough, but he's really vulnerable right now. Even after all this, instead of being angry with you, he's just upset thinking that you'd never want him now. You know that I accept this relationship, it's your turn to accept it now Kurt. Most importantly even though in rage, you were able to claim him. Have you taken a look at your neck?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes. A hand reached up and felt the skin along the nape of his neck, feeling the different texture on it now. "OH my god. It really happened in that moment? Shit!"

"Oh no mister. You're not going to look at this as a mistake and instead think of this as a blessing. If this hadn't happened I'm pretty sure that Sebastian was going to commit suicide. Only the mark calmed him down a bit, and even now he's sure that you're going to reject him. You've CLAIMED him Kurt. There's no going back, you have a responsibility toward him now. You have to learn to accept him."

Kurt finally resigned himself to the fact that he'd never be able to leave Sebastian now. While a part of him was really irritated, another was happy to finally have both his mates by his side.

"Ok, ok, I'll try to fix things up with him tomorrow."

"Didn't you hear a word that I said Kurt? Sebastian is really vulnerable at the moment. The ONLY reason I left him alone in the first place was so that I could come and get you." Blaine ran right over Kurt when he opened his mouth to protest. "He's an attempted rape victim Kurt."

Kurt flinched at the word 'rape'. "And if you want a relationship with him it's going to take work. He wants to be with you, but he's still probably scared by what you did. I'm not going to wait for months while you guys waste time."

"So for now, you're going to listen to me. I know that you're supposed to be the dominant or something and you can take over when things feel right. But I think that you're just a mess right now. So pack your bags, we're going over and staying the weekend with Sebastian, and we'll probably end up doing this every weekend. This way, we'll all have time to bond together, and it's more private there anyway. I've already talked to Burt and he agrees. Sebastian was a little harder to convince, but that was only because he thought that you'd become angrier him. So start packing."

Kurt felt weird letting Blaine make such an important decision, but even he had to admit that maybe this was for the best. After all, so far all the decisions he's made regarding Seb only led to disasters. So Kurt started to pack.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

It was eight thirty, and Sebastian was a nervous wreck. He was worried about how Kurt's reaction and how they'd interact together. Sebastian had no problem taking the blame for the entire incident; he knew that he'd tipped Kurt over the edge. Sebastian wished that he could turn back time, and go back to when he'd met Kurt for the first time. He wished that he'd been nicer and tried to make friends with the boy instead. But wishing would do him no good now. After always getting what he's wanted, he'd gotten too cocky. Instead of acting sincerely, Seb had assumed that it was a no brainier that he'd get Kurt. He'd forgotten that he wasn't the dominant partner.

That's another hurdle that Sebastian was going to have to cross. He's always topped all the boys he's ever had sex with. Always. And he'd never even imagined that he'd be under someone one day. So finding out that he wanted delicate looking Kurt Hummel to take him…. It was a really hard pill to swallow. He's been in denial the whole time, and only recently accepted that fact after Kurt shoved two fingers inside him. Oh that had hurt alright, but even in all the sorrow and pain, Seb that felt inner peace knowing that a part of Kurt was inside of him.

Sebastian made a disgusted noise, he really didn't want to turn into a masochist. One thing that was worrying him was that he was a little scared of Kurt now. Even after he'd seen Kurt's violent side he hadn't been scared. But this incident was a heavy presence in his mind.

The doorbell rang and Seb got up reluctantly. Guess it was time to face the music.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Kurt shifted from one foot to the other as they waited for Sebastian to open the door. Finally the door opened and Kurt was surprised to see how meek Sebastian seemed to be, he wasn't making any eye contact with Kurt at all.

"Hey, you were ok for the past couple of hours? Sorry we're so late but you know Kurt, he took forever packing. Let's order some pizza! I'm so freaking hungry. I think the last time we all ate was during lunch."

Blaine was pretty enthusiastic about starting the weekend.

Kurt stepped over the household, impressed with the high class decoration. He called out softly to Seb, gesturing towards his luggage. "…So is there anywhere specific you want me to put this?"

Sebastian trembled a little, glad to hear no anger in Kurt's voice. He gestured toward the bedrooms "Pick any of the rooms you want.". Kurt frowned a little, seeing that Seb was still avoiding eye contact.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

This was awkward… really awkward. They were waiting for the pizza to arrive and Blaine had decided that they should sit on the floor of the living room. So they were sitting in a semi circle, and both Kurt and Sebastian felt like squirming like little boys. Seeing that this was going nowhere, Blaine decided that he might as well go for the risky fifty-fifty decision.

"You know what guys, I'm going to go to Blockbuster to rent a few movies and pick up some popcorn on the way. We can eat pizza while we watch movies and it'll be good for the rest of the weekend too."

Kurt and Seb looked at each other and immediately screamed "NO!"

Though they cringed when Blaine shot them a hard glare. For such a small guy, he could be pretty scary sometimes.

"You guys are going to wait and talk until I'm back", with that said, Blaine left the house.

It took a whole five minutes before one of them broke down.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Sebastian. I had no right to do that" Kurt whispered, regret clear in his voice.

"N-no! It was my fault entirely. I was the one pushing you constantly. It's no wonder you snapped."

Kurt could see that Seb was feeling miserable.

"Can you tell me why you acted like that? Especially when the week before I specifically mentioned that I hated that kind of behaviour?" asked Kurt curiously.

Sebastian thought that maybe now would be the time to get everything off his chest. "Maybe I should explain from the beginning. When I first met you Kurt, I had no idea that you were my mate, in fact I didn't think that I'd ever even find my mate! All I could see in you was that we were in a competition to get Blaine. It took awhile, I started to feel different about you but I was in complete denial, and you looked and acted pretty human by the way. I discarded my feelings and just continued to annoy you; because that was the only way I could get your attention. And when you left for two months, I became friends with Blaine and no longer considered him a conquest. You came back, and even though I had changed I .. I fell back to the same routine. Even more so, because my feelings for you had grown. Then you finally admitted that you knew you were my mate… and you rejected me. I couldn't handle that Kurt. I realized that you had been ignoring me even though you knew you were my mate. Afterwards I saw you with Blaine and it became ten times worse. I didn't know that he was your mate, so to me it seemed like you were ignoring your mate to be with some random boy. I was s-so jealous. So I got the crazy idea that I should show you exactly how much of a whore I could be. I wanted to punish you, and it was the on-only w-way to get you to pay any attention to me an-anyway."

Kurt took Sebastian's hands, stopping him from talking any further. Kurt had realized during the talk that while Sebastian might be a little obnoxious, he had a good heart. And he hadn't had any bad intentions either. Kurt knew that it would be hard for him to get over Sebastian's sexual history, but he would try his best for this boy. He could see that apart from his looks, there were a lot of other things that were special about Sebastian.

Kurt swallowed, " I, I don't know when or how, but when I claim you completely Sebastian, it's going to be exactly like how you imagined our first time to be. I can't even tell you how much I regret what happened today, but maybe it was a good thing because it brought us together. You're going to have to be a little patient with me though, and I'll try my best to control my jealousy when it comes to you. I was angry about the other guys, but mostly I was just so jealous that they all got to touch you. But it doesn't matter now because you're mine."

Kurt looked up to see tear filled emerald eyes, and saw Sebastian's face light up with hope. With a sheepish grin, Kurt slowly pulled Seb into a hug. Once again feeling guilty when he felt hot tears slide onto his neck.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Blaine was extremely pleased to see the two boys sitting close and holding hands when he returned.

Kurt and Sebastian was a little surprised when Blaine bounded up to them, kissing Kurt on the cheek and giving Seb a hug.

The rest of the evening passed by very pleasantly, the boys watched an action movie while eating their pizza. Sebastian was much more relaxed and was even able to converse naturally with Kurt, teasing him from time to time. Blaine was extremely pleased to see that Sebastian had bounced back so fast. He knew that some people could become really traumatized by such things. That's why he had wanted to fix the problem as soon as possible; he hadn't wanted Seb to think too much about that event. Instead the boy now had a new focus, slowly fixing his relationship with Kurt.

It became a little funny when it was time for bed though.

"So you guys can have this guest room, it has a double bed. Or if you wanted separate rooms that's ok too." Sebastian showed them the rooms.

"…..Actually Sebastian you have a king sized bed in your room right?" Seb nodded.

"So why don't we all sleep together?" Blaine suggested with a smirk.

Sebastian's mouth dropped open while Kurt turned red.

"Don't act like virgins guys, I'm not saying that we should fuck tonight or anything." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt groaned while Seb just stared at Blaine with wide eyes.

Finally Kurt turned to Seb with a small smirk, "You didn't expect him to be the filthier one in this relationship right?" Sebastian laughed. "Shut up Kurt!" Blaine stuck out his tongue.

Becoming serious Kurt looked at Seb, "You don't mind do you?". Sebastian contemplated the thought for a few seconds, secretly delighted at the chance to sleep beside Kurt so soon. After all he WAS a teenage boy, he knew that they probably wouldn't have sex for awhile, but that's didn't stop him from fantasizing about it.

Seb finally responded, teasing Kurt "As long as you don't mind that you'll have to sleep in the middle for the rest of your life."

"And be our sex slave" Blaine piped in.

Kurt stared incredulously at the two other boys "A-are you guys ganging up on me?"

Blaine and Seb looked at each other and nodded seriously. Kurt groaned as they burst into evil laughter.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

As they entered the nicely furnished bedroom, Kurt looked at the huge bed. He couldn't help it as a fresh wave of anger hit him. 'How many boys did he bring to this bed?' thought Kurt trying to control his emotions.

While showing the washroom to Blaine, Sebastian didn't know why but he knew Kurt had become extremely angry. He looked up to see Kurt starting hatefully at the bed. He had a pretty good idea as to what Kurt might be thinking about.

Sebastian called out to Kurt gently " You guy are the first ones to visit this apartment. I've never had anyone over, much less anyone in that bed."

Kurt came over towards Seb, putting a hand on his arm. "Sorry, I—"

Sebastian stopped Kurt from talking with a finger to his lips. "No don't be. Patience remember?"

Kurt nodded, smiling sheepishly.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

That night Sebastian was pretty happy when Kurt gave him a hug before sliding onto bed. However Seb soon became disappointed when he discovered he wouldn't get to cuddle with Kurt that night. The boy was quick to turn his back to Seb while he pulled Blaine into a spooning position. Sebastian decided that Kurt just wasn't used to it yet, and that he'd have to be patient.

However his patience was running out when he discovered that Kurt was deliberately avoiding his touches the next day. At first Seb noticed that Kurt was very touchy feely with Blaine, and yet he wouldn't even casually touch Seb. Thinking that Kurt wasn't comfortable yet, Seb thought that he'd initiate light physical contact. But every time he tried to approach him, Kurt somehow diverted physical contact with something else.

Sebastian was starting to doubt the fact that Kurt genuinely wanted a relationship with him. So when Blaine suggested that they go to Scandals to dance that weekend, Seb was quick to support the idea. He hadn't gotten a chance to dance with Kurt the last time they went there, and he thought that maybe dancing together will put Kurt at ease with physical contact.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Blaine didn't know if going to Scandals was a good or bad idea but he thought that they all needed a different atmosphere. He'd noticed that Kurt was avoiding Sebastian's touches and that Sebastian was slowly become depressed over it too. So now the three were dressed in sexy outfits, trying to relax in the club. Blaine was currently ordering drinks while Kurt and Sebastian was dancing on the floor together. He was pleased to note that while the two weren't grinding against each other, they were still fairly close together. Blaine got up to join them on the floor.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was holding Blaine tightly against him while they grinded together, going with the pulse of the music. Sebastian didn't mind, especially since he was dancing with Kurt alone a few minutes ago. Let them have a little time together. Sebastian closed his eyes and let the music take him away.

When a little while later Seb felt a shorter body press against his, he thought that Blaine had come to dance with him. However when looking down he was surprised to see that it was a cute redhead. Sebastian recognized the boy after a couple of minutes; he'd had a one night stand with this one two weeks ago.

Sebastian tried to get away when the boy wound his arms around Seb.

"Let's get out of here. I was thinking about you for the past few weeks. I missed you" the redhead winked and licked his lips. Once Sebastian might have found that to be attractive, but at the moment though he was just panicking inside.

"Umm not interested. Sorry, it was nice and all but I'm in a relationship right now."

The boy just pulled him closer, "That never stopped you before."

Sebastian looked over to see that Kurt had noticed what was going on, and was coming towards them with a death glare on his face.

Not wanting a confrontation, Seb forcibly pushed the boy away, curtly saying "You were an one night stand honey, don't get a big head. It was nothing special." The boy pouted and stalked way, huffing in irritation.

And that's when Kurt reached Seb, holding an arm tightly he snarled "What the fuck was that? Back to your old ways already?"

Before anything more could happen like last time, Blaine interrupted. He pulled Kurt away.

"Guys chill! Kurt you need to CALM DOWN. Let's go get some drinks and we can talk about this."

Kurt's glare softened but he was still pretty angry.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

The boys had drinks and were sitting in a secluded corner of the club. Sebastian explained what happened truthfully. But Kurt was still feeling resentful.

"What because he was an old fuck you couldn't tell him to go away?" Kurt sneered.

Now it was Seb that was becoming angry. "That's exactly what I did Kurt! I told him to fuck off! Didn't you see that?"

Kurt was being difficult "Ya? You might've said that but it took you longer to push him away."

"He was CLUTCHING me tightly! For gods sake, maybe I should've just taken him up on his offer!" Sebastian said in resentment.

Blaine gasped "SEB! Don't say that! I know you don't mean it!"

Kurt's glare doubled "So I WAS wrong to think that we could be in a relationship."

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore, "HA! Did you even mean it when you said you wanted a relationship? Because so far I've seen no effort from you! I'm the one who's been trying."

Kurt was confused "What the fuck do you mean?"

"You keep avoiding my touches! You don't touch me as it is Kurt, but when I try to, you ignore me!" Sebastian exploded.

"What the Hell! I was holding your hand last night, and I even hugged you before we went to sleep!"

Kurt protested.

"Ya? Well what about after that? You cuddled with Blaine the whole night! You turned your back on me and didn't touch me, even accidentally the entire night Kurt! What does that say? I thought that maybe you weren't used to initiating things, so I tried. But every time I'd tried to touch you, you'd avoid me!"

Blaine nodded in agreement "Kurt, I noticed that too."

Kurt put his head in his hands. And his muffled voice spoke "I thought I said that you needed to be patient if you wanted this relationship to work. I just need you to give me about a week or so, and then I'll touch you as much as you want ok?"

Sebastian wasn't listening anymore; he was just angry "What? You think I have some disease or something? That you need a week to get over your disgust before you force yourself to touch me?"

Kurt exploded "Have you taken a LOOK at yourself? You're covered in hickeys and bruises! From OTHER guys Sebastian! They're not mine! And every time I look at you they serve as a reminder. I need that time, that week so that they can go away!"

Sebastian gasped and blushed in mortification; tears filled his eyes when he realized that Kurt was right. As he tried to run away, he was stopped when Kurt held on tightly to his arm.

"Let me go! I'm disgusting. Let me go!" Sebastian cried out, tears finally falling down. Kurt made him sit down and Blaine put his hands around Seb in comfort.

"I don't think you're disgusting Seb. It's just that the marks make me really mad, and I .. I don't want to be angry with you anymore. So I need a little time until they go away." Kurt said softly.

"NO, no I'm disgusting. And so stupid, I forgot that they were there. I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry that I'm so disgusting." Sobbed Seb, feeling ashamed that he hadn't realized the torture he was putting Kurt through.

Kurt looked helplessly at Blaine; this was the reason why he hadn't wanted to tell Sebastian about this before. He'd been afraid of his reaction. Blaine just smirked at him as if saying 'You deserve to handle this on your own, you could've told me about this before.' Kurt half heartedly glared at Blaine, not even able to be angry at the boy for his lack of assistance.

Unable to think of anything else, Kurt took cupped Sebastian's face with his hands. Slowly he leaned in and kissed the other boy. Kurt was surprised by how soft the other boy's lips were. When Seb gasped in surprise, Kurt used the opportunity to slowly use his tongue to gently open those lip further. It didn't take more than five seconds before Sebastian was frantically clutching Kurt's hair while the Kurt was eating away at that sweet soft mouth. Seb moaned, because Kurt tasted like dark chocolate and this was the first time someone else was controlling the kiss. Not only did Sebastian not mind, but he found this to be really hot. Sebastian was pretty experienced at kissing, but this was the first time in his life that he felt so touched by a kiss. He was burning in lust but he knew that even if he only got this kiss, he'd still be satisfied.

Lips parted with a soft suck as they greedily gulped down some air, but soon enough Sebastian was leaning in for a second kiss. Kurt let him have the kiss, thinking that the boy deserved some affection. This time it was a slower exploration of each others mouth. Both the boys felt as if they were drowning in each other. Kurt sucked on Sebastian's bottom lips, causing the flesh to darken and swell. Sebastian moaned and sucked on that tongue. When the parted once more, Kurt rested his head against Sebastian's and both boys panted for breath.

"Se-sebastian. I really don't find you to be disgusting. Really. It's just that I want to have you when you're unmarked… just so that I can cover you in MY marks. I hope you don't mind my decision."

With a gentle smile and something nearly akin to love in his eyes, Seb replied "No more secrets from now on Kurt. Even if you think it's going to hurt me, you need to tell me important things like this. Otherwise we get stupid misunderstandings."

Kurt and Seb looked at each other and smiled, feeling that their relationship was finally going in the right direction. Soon though they were interrupted by Blaine who'd stayed quiet the entire time.

"….of fuck!"

When they looked over it was to see the boy flushed with arousal, a look of lust in his eyes.

"Sebastian you better hope that those marks disappear fast. I don't think I'll be able to wait more than a week. Fuck, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen!" Blaine ordered threateningly.

Seb and Kurt looked at each other and chuckled nervously, feeling like that maybe it was Blaine that was the actual predator in this relationship.


	13. Chapter 13

Mint Trouble and Sweet Kisses

The boys spend Sunday just relaxing in the apartment, doing homework and watching movies. It was a good time to bond after all the action that's had been happening for the last two weeks. They were a little confused about what they should do in school about this relationship though. I mean they couldn't suddenly declare that Sebastian had joined in them for a threesome… because that would be very awkward. Sebastian and Kurt had a silent agreement that for the time being they should focus on becoming friends first, going slowing into intimacy.

The next week went better than the boys had expected it to. Kurt and Sebastian were slowly getting to know each other, mostly during lunch time and through after hour library sessions. They were surprised to discover that many of their interests overlapped. Blaine in the meanwhile acted all smug, it irritated the boys a little but then again they thought maybe Blaine deserved a little time to gloat.

Everything was going as smoothly as things could in such situations, but something had been irritating Kurt all week long. Oh it wasn't Sebastian's behaviour or anything like that at all. Seb had actually been perfect all week, Kurt was finally getting the chance to see the real boy underneath all that pride and snark… and he really liked what he saw. No, what was annoying him oddly enough… was how Seb smelled. He didn't smell bad of course, just different. Even when Kurt used to hate Seb, he noticed that Sebastian smelled wonderful, like the forest after a rain shower. Kurt hadn't been able to figure out the exact brand of that perfume, but he had really liked it. But this week that scent had been covered by the smell of… mint.

Kurt didn't know why but it has been really bothering him all week long. And he didn't know how he should bring up the subject anyway. Pushing the topic out of his mind, he focused on his last class for Friday.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

School had finished and Sebastian was waiting by Kurt's locker. They were going to spend this weekend together as well; actually they'll probably do the same routine until they graduated in two months. Things were going to become more complicated after they graduated… but they'll figure out what to do together.

"Hey" Kurt smiled softly at the boy; he's been gentle with Seb this week, noticing that no matter how much the boy protested, he still flinched a little if Kurt made any sudden movements. He might've gotten over the whole incident, but his body certainly hadn't forgotten that mind numbing fear.

"Hey!" Sebastian returned the smile; he'd never thought that he'd get the opportunity to be with Kurt this way. "So, I guess I'll be expecting you two at around 7, in three hours? Is there anything you want,? I'm thinking we should order Chinese for tonight."

"You know all this junk food can't be healthy for our body, but since we do this only once a week it should be fine. Anyway I'll cook you some real food this weekend. OH and I simply can't forget my moisturizing kit tonight, last weekend I forgot it, and I swear that I have hideous pores all over my skin now!" Seb watched as Kurt rambled on, smiling at the endearing site. Though he did find it a little funny that his so called Dom was more interested in clothes and had a 45 minute skin care regime while his Subs could care less.

Seb bade Blaine and Kurt goodbye as he took his car home. Just as Kurt was dropping Blaine off so that he could gather his weekend bag, the boy started to swear. "SHIT! I totally forgot! I'm supposed to call dad tonight, it's our monthly meeting. Ya, don't bother asking. Anyway, we sometimes end up talking for three hours!"

Kurt looked confused "So… you want to come to my house after you're done or do you want me to wait here with you?"

Blaine contemplated the situation for a few seconds "Actually why don't you go to Seb's and I'll just meet you there. There's no reason why you should have to wait for me, not to mention this would be a good opportunity for you to "BOND" with him" Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt groaned, ever since Blaine saw them kissing that night, he's been relentless about wanting to see it again.

"On the second thought don't do anything yet…. I wanna watch"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ok Blaine, I won't ravish him while you're away, I'll do it when you get home."

Blaine smiled, noticing that Kurt hadn't realized that he'd referred to Seb's apartment as home. Blaine certainly thought that there was just something right about the three of them living together. He couldn't wait till they graduated!

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

After Kurt came to his house to pick up his stuff, he realized that he didn't really have much to do. He'd packed his things the day before. Instead of loitering around he thought that he should take Blaine's advice and go spend some time with Sebastian. He'll be two hours early but Kurt was sure that Seb wasn't going to mind.

Parking his car, Kurt took the elevator to Sebastian's penthouse. Looking at the key to the apartment in his hand, thinking that now might be the perfect time to use it. He remembered about how he got it in the first place.

*Flashback*

Seb looked at Kurt and Blaine nervously. He'd had the boys sit on the sofa saying that he had something for them.

"Look, I know that you guys don't really know me that well. Ok, Blaine might, but Kurt and I haven't really talked much, apart from having fights with each other. And I really hope this isn't too forward of me. I heard about how you guys think that we should spend every weekend here, and I really appreciate the effort you guys are making, trying to let me in your life. So I thought that perhaps you should…. Here this is the key to the apartment. Come over whenever you want to, I certainly won't mind. I hope you guys can think of this place as our… home. And perhaps after we graduate we can get our own place that we all choose together. Shit, I know that I'm thinking about the future too much, and you guys might hate it. Bu-But I guess I'm just trying to say that I'll try my best, and I'm really taking this relationship seriously." Seb thought that he should stop blabbing, and he couldn't look at the boys at the moment, afraid of rejection.

So Sebastian was pleasantly surprised when the two boys hugged him tightly, whispering a thank you. And Kurt also gave his a chaste kiss, affection clear in his eyes. Seb felt that he was finally doing the right things. He'd decided to just act like himself around Kurt, without any pretence.

*End flashback*

Kurt smiled remembering the grateful look Sebastian had given them at being accepted. Maybe he'll have a talk with Seb sometime soon, about how he had equal rights in their relationship. That he didn't mean less to Kurt just because he came in later in Kurt's life. And not to mention Kurt could already tell that it wouldn't take him long before he fell for Sebastian completely, just as much as he loved Blaine.

Kurt didn't bother ringing the bell, thinking that he might as well surprise Seb with his early visit. Not seeing anyone in the living room or kitchen, Kurt guessed that Seb must be in the bedroom. However it seemed Seb was in the washroom instead, Kurt could see the light on, and the door was a little ajar. He could hear Sebastian humming a song. Feeling a little naughty, Kurt tip toed towards the washroom and slammed open the door.

Sebastian screamed in fright, dropping an object from his hand. In the meanwhile Kurt took in the sight before him with wide eyes; it was both hot and weird at the same time. Sebastian was naked apart from a small towel around his hips. Kurt heatedly eyed that defined torso, looking at that smooth skin, that six pack, and FUCK that butt really was a masterpiece, even with a towel covering it.

Sebastian wasn't really someone that was embarrassed by his body; actually he usually loved to show off. But when it was Kurt, for some reason all of his behaviours changed, he was feeling really shy at the moment.

Kurt watched as Sebastian started to blush, watching that blush travel down his chest. And that's when he focused on the weird part of the situation. You see there were white splotches all over the boy's chest, especially his neck. When Kurt looked down, he noticed that Sebastian had dropped a tube of toothpaste.

"W-wh-what's going on?" Kurt asked Sebastian incredulously.

The boy's blush just grew worse, and he started to mutter something about "hickeys", "healing" and "Toothpaste".

When all the pieces clicked in Kurt's mind he couldn't help but burst out laughing, even when Seb gave him a hurt look. It really was hilarious, I mean seriously! So this what why Sebastian had been smelling like mint for the entire week.

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore, "Kurt, stop it! This isn't funny. I searched it up and everywhere this was recommended". Seb pouted as Kurt laughed even harder, doubling over.

"oh oh oh, O my gawd. And , heheheh, and I've been wondering why you smelled so weird all week" Kurt finally pulled himself together, grinning at Seb.

Sebastian frowned "I smelled bad all week? Why didn't you tell me?"

"OH no! You didn't smell bad, just like mint. I like the way you smell usually, so I kind of noticed the difference." Now Kurt was the one blushing, while Seb gave him a small smirk, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'oh ya?'

Trying to change the subject, Kurt continued "Anyway, why were you doing it today? The marks faded two days ago…"

Seb looked down, "Well… I know… but I was being cautious I guess. I mean I couldn't see them anymore, but I thought that perhaps you could still see them or something. I mean like you still didn't touch me much after they faded. … so I just.. like… I thought…"

Kurt felt a twinge in his chest thinking how he'd unintentionally hurt Sebastian again. He stepped closer to the other boy, cupping his face with a hand, making him look at Kurt.

"Hey, that wasn't the reason. I thought that I'd wait till the weekend. Not to mention I thought it would be a little odd if I started to show affection for you in front of everyone all of a sudden. We'll discuss a plan as to what to do about school this weekend ok? I don't want to have to ignore you at school. I'm in a relationship with both you AND Blaine. So go take a shower, I'll call for takeout ok?"

Sebastian was relieved as he realized the reason for Kurt's previous actions. He felt a little stupid now too, thinking that from now on he'll ask the boy whenever he felt neglected.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

While Sebastian was in the shower Kurt thought about the situation a little. Realizing that he'd have to take the reigns again. He made a mistake when he left things alone after they were alright. Perhaps it's because Sebastian was so different from Blaine that Kurt never really thought about paying any special attention to him. He always thought that Seb would come to Kurt whenever he needed anything. But Kurt realized that both deserved the same amount of attention, no matter how manly Sebastian seemed to be. After all he WAS Kurt's Submissive. So no matter how in control he might be, he should be putty in Kurt's hands.

Kurt couldn't help but smirk in anticipation.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Kurt was sitting in the living room flipping through the channels when Seb came out wearing a tight comfy looking t-shirt and a pair of shorts. That's when Kurt focused on something he'd noticed when he'd seen Sebastian in the washroom.

"You shave your legs?" Kurt thought that it was really hot, eyeing those long smooth toned legs.

Seb blushed a little but continued confidently as he sat besides Kurt on the couch.

"I actually do competitive swimming sometimes. Besides I like how they feel."

"I bet they feel great." Muttered Kurt quietly. Seb heard him but pretended he didn't and it was hard for him to control the blush. Sebastian felt really uneasy around Kurt sometimes. Mostly because he'd never felt this out of control before. Kurt could bring out responses in him that he'd never imagined he would make.

Kurt couldn't stop himself from touching Sebastian when he blushed so cutely. Unlike with Blaine, Kurt liked to touch Sebastian slowly, as if approaching a scared animal. He ran a hand though Sebastian's soft locks, feeling the boy leaning into his touch. Kurt used another hand to cup Sebastian's cheek, and slowly leaned closer already wanting to taste those soft lips that he'd taken last week.

Sebastian let out a soft moan when Kurt claimed his lips. The other boy didn't waste time before he sucked on the bottom lip, opening them up to rub his tongue against Sebastian's. Both boys were clutching at each other, trying to get closer together. Sebastian whimpered when Kurt pressed him back on the sofa, landing on top him. They both groaned when their hard cocks accidentally pressed against each other. Sebastian was at this point gasping for air, shuddering in pleasure when one of Kurt's hands went under his shirt, touching skin. Whimpering again when that hand started to roll one of his nipples between slender fingers. His lips were taken again, and Sebastian lost himself to Kurt's savage kisses.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Blaine hummed as he opened the door to Sebastian's apartment. He was in a good mood; his father had kept the meeting short tonight, only an hour long. Silently closing the door he walked into the living room. The sight caused him to drop his mouth open in surprise.

Blaine felt a strong inappropriate urge to whistle loudly. 'HOT DAMN! How much of this have I missed?'

He stayed quiet, taking in the sight. Kurt was on top of Sebastian grinding against the boy, while he devoured his mouth. One of his hands was under Seb's shirt probably playing with his nipples if the whimpers coming from the boy was of any indication. Kurt would occasionally reach down to run his hand down Sebastian's thighs, feeling and rubbing the smooth soft skin. He was now furiously sucking on the side of Sebastian's neck, and the other boy was moaning continuously with a look of utter pleasure.

And that's when the fucking door bell started to ring. Blaine felt a strong urge to kill whoever was at the door for interrupting him from watching a live porn show.

Watching the boys flush and quickly pull away from each other, Blaine though that now would be the perfect time to interrupt.

"Kurt, baby, I thought I told you to wait for me! I wanted to watch you know!" Blaine whined piteously.

Kurt and Seb looked up at Blaine and felt horribly embarrassed. Kurt left quickly, muttering something about "Chinese food".

Sebastian looked sheepish. "Sorry about that. He started it and I really didn't feel like stopping him."

"Dude no worries. Believe me I'm happy that you guys were getting hot and heavy. Though I wanted to see it from the start" Blaine winked at Seb.

Suddenly Sebastian looked serious. "Hey I wanted to talk to you about something. Now might be a good time. I'm not sure if Kurt told you anything about it. See I know that we're in a threesome relationship, but it's more like we're both together with him rather than with each other. So like how did you want to do this anyway? You came first so you have priority. Did you want him on certain days, should we make schedules…"

Blaine interrupted Seb looking amused "You're so silly Seb. I'm not going to have sex with him one day while you get him the next. We're all going to have sex together. Believe me, Kurt won't mind when we're pleasuring him together."

Seb smiled in relief but continued. "No like there's another aspect as well. You see we're together with him… but he won't be happy if WE get together. He's a Syrian, so even though we're both his mates, believe me when I say that he won't be happy if we have sex together. It might sound funny, but he'd think we're cheating on him. Unless if he wanted us to do things together. But even then, he'd never let us have full intercourse. Not to mention, I don't really want anyone else but him inside of me. And ya I wanted to fuck you before, but he'd cut my dick off if I tried it now."

Blaine nodded in understanding, thankful that Seb was there to tell him about some of the rules that he wasn't aware of. "Ya, I know what you mean, I don't really want anyone else but him inside of me either. And I find you attractive too. Don't worry about all this Seb, we'll go with the flow. All you need to know now is that there won't be any my day, your day thing. We'll be sharing him together."

Seb smiled in acceptance, asking one last question "Hey, you're truly alright with me being with him right? I don't want you to get jealous or anything."

Blaine snorted "Are you blind? Haven't you noticed how turned on I am when I see the two of you together?... I don't think that translated to jealousy."

They both bust out laughing. Kurt came in with the food, "Hey what are you guys laughing at?"

"We're laughing at you silly." Blaine smiled.

Seb smirked in agreement, while Kurt pouted; feeling like he'd just missed something important.


	14. Chapter 14

It's totally Jealousy…Uh HUH.

Kurt gave both the boys a chaste kiss before his slid down the middle of the bed, thinking about how he was going to maintain contact with them without neglecting anyone. Luckily the boys made the decision for him. Blaine was quick to curl up beside him, hugging him on the side while he slid an arm across Kurt' stomach. Sebastian followed suit but he was more hesitant in his approach, at least until Kurt pulled him closer.

Kurt was awake even after Blaine and Sebastian had fallen asleep. He was thinking about their future, trying to make plans. One of the first issue was how should they play their relationship at school. There was only a little more than a month left anyway, and by this time Kurt really didn't care about what anyone would say. But it was a little unnerving to think about what the opinions of the Glee Club might be. They loved both Blaine and Sebastian too. At first they were a little reluctant to get close to Seb, but that was mostly because Kurt had been so hostile towards the boy. After Kurt left, they got to know him better so that wasn't an issue anymore. Not to mention they had noticed that the three boys had become friends by now.

Kurt frowned, deciding that being upfront about it would be the best approach. Even if it went downhill, I mean it wasn't like they were going to be in Ohio forever. In fact Kurt could see them moving to somewhere in Europe after they graduated. College would have been an issue before, but Sebastian's family business was based in Europe, the main house of the Syrians were there, and as long as Blaine had a phone he'd be ok, not to mention it wasn't like there weren't any good universities there either. Unable to keep his eyes open anymore, Kurt's last thoughts were 'I feel so old, I used to think that I'd be alone forever. And now I'm saddled with not one but TWO mates at the age of eighteen… life will never get dull, that's for sure…'.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Saturday went by great; the boys took a road trip to a nearby mountain range. It was long, but they had fun. Being a little away from civilization is fun when there's no one around to criticize you for having two boyfriends. So there weren't any limits to the hand holding or kissing. Ok, so Kurt hated camping, but for once it was a little enjoyable. But of course all of his whining led the boys to pack as soon as possible so that they were back home by early Sunday morning.

While Kurt was away in the shower, Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other speaking at the same time. "We're NEVER going to go camping again." Hearing Kurt give a two hour lecture on proper skin moisture care was not their idea of fun. The boys shook hands, making a secret pact.

Feeling a little generous, Kurt made dinner for them that evening. A delicious Greek salad to go with the Lasagne casserole, with garlic bread on the side. Kurt liked to eat a lot healthier, but he knew that the other two wanted something more filling. So Kurt thought his improved recipes are not only healthy but they boys will be happy too.

Sebastian had never eaten Kurt's cooking before, so he was surprised to find just how delicious everything tasted. They boys felt that the whole event was very domestic, perhaps giving them a glimpse of their future.

It was only after dinner, close to bedtime when things started to get a little… weird.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

They were sitting together, watching a movie. Kurt was in the middle and he was having a lot of fun. From time to time he'd kiss Blaine or Sebastian. He's also touch them affectionately, nibble on their necks, etc. Kurt thought that it was a good way to get them slowly down the road of intimacy. Ya, it was intended by nature that Kurt would have two mates, but for most of his life he WAS raised as a human. And until a few months ago, he was a complete virgin, thank you very much. So Kurt felt that it would be kind of odd to suddenly jump in bed with two boys. He'd had practice with only having to focus on one person before, so the dynamics of their relationship was a little different now.

Anyway so Kurt was trying to ease everyone into it… However Blaine was making things a little difficult for Kurt at the moment. Probably because Blaine had been STARING AT KURT AND SEB for the past fifteen minutes! Even Sebastian had noticed, and was giving Kurt that raised eyebrow look that said 'Ummm… what's wrong with the midget?'. So yes, Kurt couldn't continue being affectionate with the boys because he was feeling really uncomfortable with the staring.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Blaine Anderson was jealous. YUP, he was really jealous.

You see, for the past two weeks he hadn't had sex. After a fun filled weekend with Kurt, he'd been deprived of that otherworldly pleasure. After that there's all that stuff that happened with Seb, so Kurt and Blaine hadn't had the time for sex. Oh, there's been a lot of heavy make out sessions, but no sex.

And then there was another thing. Kurt kept kissing Seb in front of Blaine. And it got pretty heated sometimes. And you know what the most frustrating thing was? Kurt never followed though!

Blaine decided that Kurt was a tease. For the past hour he's been continuously kissing and stroking the boys, and yet he kept pulling away just when things got a little heated. I mean who does that? Why can't they just get down and dirty? Ok ok, Blaine knows that a couple of months ago he gave Kurt a lecture about how waiting always made things better, but this wasn't what he'd meant!

So Blaine got jealous when Kurt had Sebastian under him, panting and whimpering and yet after a little while he'd pull away to continue watching the movie as if nothing had happened.

And NO, Blaine was NOT lusty…. He was just really jealous.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Kurt couldn't take it anymore, he took off his arm from around Blaine's shoulders and turned towards the boy.

"Blaine, what the matter? You've been staring at the two of us for the past ten minutes. While I don't really mind that, it seems like there's something that's bothering you." And holy shit, it was like a dam just bust open.

"I'M JEALOUS OF COURSE!" Blaine growled out. "You keep kissing and molesting him and—"

Kurt interrupted, he'd been afraid that this moment would come one day. Even Seb was looking a little frightened.

"Blaine baby, I'm sorry if you feel like I was neglecting you. Umm, I thought I was giving you guys the same amount of kisses. I'm sure that Seb wouldn't mind if you wanted more kisses." Kurt looked for help towards Sebastian. And Seb chimed in agreement "Of course I won't mind!"

Blaine frowned."I don't mean that! We haven't had sex , or done anything else but kissing for the past two weeks! And you've been teasing us for the last two hours too! You have him under you moaning like a bitch, and you just pull away! Why don't you complete what you started you tease? I'm so jealous!"

Kurt stared at Blaine incredulously while Sebastian was barely keeping in his laughter.

"Blaine baby… that's not jealousy. Are… Are you ju-just …horny?" asked Kurt hesitantly.

The look Blaine gave him was not a pretty one. "WHAT, you think I'm a slut now? That I want sex all the time? No I'm jealous that you won't finish what you started. You're acting like a tease, and it's only natural that you finish what you start."

Kurt really didn't want to correct this scary looking Blaine. He hadn't known that after having sex, he'd be turning his boyfriend into a nymph, and one who was in denial too.

Suddenly Kurt got a wicked idea. "Blaine baby since I'm such a tease and you feel so sad for Sebastian, why don't you finish what I started. Go ahead, give him a kiss."

Both the boys looked a little surprised, and even Kurt didn't know where this was coming from. I guess the jealousy kind went down a bit when he owned both the boys. Not to mention even in his rage, he'd always thought that it'd be hot to see the two boys kiss.

Sebastian recovered quickly and took up his challenge with a smirk. With a "Sure, why not?" he crawled towards Blaine predatorily. Kurt was glad to see his crazy nympho boyfriend turn back to the bashful shy school boy for a minute there. Blaine was looking up at Sebastian though lowered lashes shyly. Kurt leaned back against the sofa, knowing he'd get an excellent view; they were leaning over him after all.

Sebastian didn't waste any time taking those pink lips. He wanted to feel a little bit in control today, especially after he lost control whenever Kurt got on top of him. Blaine wound his fingers in Sebastian's hair, brining their mouths closer together.

Blaine moaned when a tongue slid past his lips, trying to get a taste of him. It didn't take long before the boys lost all semblance of control, rubbing their cock together, while hands feely roamed each other's body. Kurt was having a hard time restraining himself. He could now understand why Blaine might've thought it was so hot when Kurt made out with Seb.

Although Kurt was beyond the realm of arousal, he was oddly feeling a little neglected. So he decided to try something, wondering if it would work. Softly he said, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

The effect was instant, the kissing stopped and they looked at him with lust filled eyes, waiting for further instructions. Kurt was pleased to note that no matter how lost in each Blaine and Seb might get, he was still their first priority above everything else.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

**Mature 18+ Content has been taken out. If you want to read the full chapter, then visit my LJ account. The link is in my profile page. Also most of my plot is also mixed in with the smut, so readers will be missing parts if they don't read everything, but it's up to the readers. **

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Kurt put away the wet towels, Blaine and Seb had been totally out of it, so he'd had to clean them up. As he got near the bed, he stopped for a second, looking down at his mates. Both were already asleep with peaceful looks on their faces. When Kurt finally slipped in between them, they immediately curled up around him, turning into tentacle monsters, holding on tightly with both hands and feet. Kurt rolled his eyes 'Guess I just have to get used to this'. Even though their relationship wasn't perfect, but Kurt knew that this is the happiest he's been in his entire life. And that he wouldn't change a single thing.


	15. Chapter 15

What Jealousy Really Looks Like

The following day on Monday, just as rehearsals for Glee club ended, Kurt told everyone to stay behind for a bit. Of course that was after Mr. Schuster had left.

He gestured for Blaine and Sebastian to stand beside him, and then he focused on the group.

"Ok guys, this isn't anything important but I just wanted to tell you this so that you guys wouldn't jump to conclusions, or anything like that." Kurt took Sebastian's hand in his; taking a deep breath "I'm in a relationship with Sebastian."

Everyone was stunned for a second before everything kind of exploded. Mostly it was protests about how Blaine and he could've broken up.

Kurt raised his voice "Guys Blaine and I are still together! …..Basically we're just all together, romantically."

And now came the real shock. Most of the people around them had their mouths open wide, Puck seemed to be impressed, Santana was murmuring "lucky bastard", Brittany squealing "Three dolphins playing together", Mercedes screaming at how he could've left her out of the secret, and Rachel asking Finn why he wasn't shocked.

Kurt scratched his head a little "So… like guys you're Ok with this right?"

Everyone became silent and it was Mercedes that finally spoke up as everyone nodded in agreement "Of course we're Ok with it Boo. It's your private life, and I think by now we've all grown up a little too. But boy, I'm so disappointed that you didn't tell me about this! You owe me a shopping trip !"

Kurt just laughed; life really was shaping up in a good way.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Kurt had been really happy for the past four weeks. School was going great, they'd just finished all of their major exams. Now was basically the time to relax and party. Graduation was going to happen in about another two weeks later. Kurt couldn't believe how his life had changed so much in such a short couple of months.

His relationship with Sebastian had also been going pretty great. Not only the emotional side, but the physical as well. They've done practically everything short of him fucking Sebastian. Kurt knew that Seb was becoming a little frustrated by now, especially when he saw Kurt make love to Blaine right in front of him. However Kurt wanted his first time with Seb to be a little special, so he could wait a little longer.

In celebration to the end of exams, they were going to go to the mall for a shopping trip before they went home to prepare for the party they were throwing at Seb's today. Everyone was aware that the three boys were together but today would be the first time that they'd get a glance at the domestic life of the boys.

The mall group was going to consist of Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and some new Warbler boy, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Blaine, Finn, Sebastian and Kurt. The rest of the group wouldn't be able to come for the mall trip because they had other important things to do, however they'd be there for the party tonight.

Kurt quickly finished dressing, knowing that Blaine and Seb was waiting for him outside, so that they could meet the group at the mall. As shrugged on a stylish silver/grey jacket, he noticed that the dark purple shirt he was wearing was a little tighter. He sighed 'gotta go on another shopping spree, these stupid new muscles are getting on my nerves. I don't even now how I'm getting them, since its Seb and Blaine that actually go to the gym. Fuck, it's like my body is trying to compensate for my effeminate face.'

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Jeff was the first one to greet them, mostly because he threw himself at the boys, crying "reunion". Seb rolled his eyes, smirking as he hugged everyone. He really did think the Warblers were great, he missed them sometimes, but it was nothing compared to being in Kurt's company.

"We really should meet up more often, we really did miss you. Especially since the year is coming to an end, who knows where each of us will end up." Said Wes, being unusually emotional. Everyone kind of stared at him, unused to see the stoic boy being so tender.

David threw an arm around Wes " Oh man, we really shouldn't have had that tragedy movie marathon last night. It makes you go all freaky in the morning." While everyone burst into laughter, Wes shoved David away, muttering about 'trying to be nice' and 'not caring about bastards'.

Kurt giggled a little, whispering to Blaine, "They really have the best bromance. Hmmmm, you sure that they're not gay though?"

Blaine looked at Seb and giggled. "Oh believe me they're not gay for each other…." Sebastian said while smirking as he though about a particular phone call and walking in incident. Before Kurt could ask for more information, they were interrupted.

A cute guy was pulled towards them. "This is one of our new warbler additions, Evan. He just transferred two months ago, so I thought I'd introduce him around." David explained.

Kurt extended a hand. "Hey no problem, nice to meet you Evan. We're also having a party tonight, so if you feel up to it, feel free to join us."

What Blaine and Sebastian didn't expect was for this 'Evan' to clutch at Kurt's hand, blush and exclaim "Oh it's so nice to finally meet you Kurt. I'm heard so much about you! I'm sure that we'll be good friends."

While Blaine laughed a little behind his hand, Kurt looked a little perplexed, but it was Sebastian that started to frown a little. He was starting to not like this 'Evan' character.

David broke up the awkward moment, "Actually I thought it would be a great moment to introduce you to Rowan but he had to visit his family today. He transferred four months ago and with everything going on, we didn't have a chance to introduce you to him. He's a good friend of Wes…" David grinned slyly, while Seb's chimed in a "Yes".

Wes spluttered "H-he's n-no one! Like I h-have no re-relationship w-with h-him!" While Blaine giggled and smirked. Kurt could feel an interesting story in all this. He's surprised that he hasn't been told about this from Seb or Blaine. Seeing the look Seb leaned down "Sorry Kurt, it's an interesting situation, but with everything that happened I kinda forgot to tell you. It's a funny story, tell you later." Kurt nodded, though his curiosity was certainly peeked now.

That's when the rest of the gang joined them. The girls squealing about "Shopping ! ! !" while most of the boys groaned.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

By the time the shopping trip ended everyone was satisfied with their purchases. They all bid each other goodbye, knowing that they'd see them again in a couple of hours. As they drove home Kurt noticed that Sebastian was frowning a little as he stared out the window.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, putting an arm around Seb.

"Nothing" Seb winked as he gave his usual grin, pulling Kurt in for a kiss.

Thought unknown to Kurt there was something bothering Sebastian. He really didn't like that 'Evan' guy. Ok he had to admit that the boy was sweet and fun. But the problem was that he was practically glued to Kurt's hips the entire trip, hanging onto everything Kurt said. While Blaine just didn't care about such things, Seb certainly did. He was well versed in the ways of seduction and everything that had to do with sex. And Sebastian could guarantee that Evan was interested in Kurt. Ya it was a little surprising for someone to be interested in Kurt. Oh Seb knew perfectly well just how attractive his boyfriend was but for some reason people just tended to avoid Kurt. His Syrian nature probably put out vibes to make people uncomfortable. But who knew what the reason was, what mattered was that Seb was perfectly happy with Kurt being unapproachable.

Sebastian found it a little weird that he was feeling like this. Yes he knew that he could be undeniably jealous, especially when he had seen Blaine with Kurt, but that was before he was with Kurt. Not to mention he knows that Kurt would never cheat on them. Sebastian didn't want to think about this issue anymore, especially since it wasn't a big deal.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

The party was in full swing, the drinks flowing, and the music blasting the walls. Kurt smiled; he'd only drunk a little tonight since he really wasn't very big on alcohol. Though Blaine and Sebastian hadn't had any restraints. Blaine of course was pretty much drunk after only two beers, but Kurt was surprised to see that Sebastian had quite a tolerance for alcohol. It took him several beers, vodka mixes, wine coolers, and lots and lots of shots to become as drunk as Blaine. Kurt giggled a little as he watched those two dace on the floor. Acting a little goofy but of course then Seb took the reign and now it had become more sensual. Especially with the change in music, the deep heady beat, low lighting, and the flashing lights. Kurt really was surprised when he saw all the special lights Sebastian had acquired. When asked about it Seb's answer had only been rolled eyes and "Sebastian Smythe throws awesome parties. Of course we're going to have club lights." After that Kurt just backed away and let the other boy do his job.

Both Sebastian and Blaine were pressed up against each other, limbs moving fluidly against each other. In this case the alcohol was really helping Blaine with his dancing. Kurt watched as Seb's hands trailed down Blaine back, as his lips pressed small kisses on the arched neck. 'Shit that's super hot!' Kurt watched the sexual movements with bated breath, eyes lidded low. The boys were practically grinding on the dance floor.

As Kurt scanned the room he saw everyone was pretty much dancing, even Puck had joined in, leaving behind his bartender duties. Like always he'd been the main supplier of alcohol this night, though Puck had been impressed by the nice selection of drinks Sebastian had for him to work with. Santana and Brittany were making out more than dancing. Kurt smirked as he watched Rachel trying to do a strip tease on top of the table while Finn tried to stop her. Mike was having the same problem, but it was more like trying to stop Tina from taking off all his clothes. David was one of the few people that were fairly sober and he was currently watching Wes and laughing his ass off. The Asian boy appeared to be on the phone with someone, crooning and practically sobbing as he tried to tell the person something…. Actually Kurt didn't even want to know that those two were up to.

As he shifted his eyes back to Blaine and Seb, their sensual movement reminded him of the body shots they did earlier that evening.

….Flashback…..

Kurt watched as Santana licked the trace of salt from Brittany's chest, the girl had taken of her shirt earlier that evening and was now only sporting booty shorts and a bra. After taking the shot Puck handed her, Santana was quick to take the piece of lime that was clutched between Brittany's lips. And of course that led to a make out session while some groaned and others hooted, cat calls coming from most of the boys.

While laughing at their antics, it took awhile for Kurt to realize that he was the one in danger at the moment. Though he caught up to it pretty soon when everyone stared to chant 'body shot', and Blaine slid behind Kurt, restraining him by pulling his hands behind, which also made his arch out a bit.

Kurt watched as Sebastian approached him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. As the boys started to unbutton his shirt, Kurt started to stutter. "Ummm Se-Seb. M-maybe we shouldn't do this baby. Hehhe he?" He trailed of when he saw the boy stare at him. Yup there was no way he was getting out of this, especially at the way Blaine was giggling. And Ya he really had sounded as pathetic as he'd thought.

The girls called out and whistled as his shirt was pushed to the side. "Damn boy, you have a fine body!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Hmmmmm… Maybe I should've focused on you a little Lady lips." Santana was licking her lips a little.

Brittany in the meanwhile asked Kurt "When we were dating we should've had sex Kurt. Do you want to start dating again? I think Santana will like that too. And Mr. Tubington says there's nothing wrong with having three people in a bed."

Kurt avoided Brittany's question but he really couldn't help but blush when Puck let out a "Damn Hummel, You never showed us that hot body. Maybe I would've been open for experimentation otherwise."

Ignoring all the comments, Sebastian put a strip of salt on Kurt's abs, eyes darkening with lust. Unable to help himself he trailed his tongue and collected the grains.

"Ahhhhhh, s-stop Seb!" Gasped Kurt as that hot tongue licked his skin. Before he could say anything more, Blaine shoved a piece of lime in his mouth, which was collected by Sebastian a few moments later. Kurt was pressed between two hot bodies as a slick tongue swept his mouth taking the lime and leaving behind the taste of tequila and something that was just Sebastian.

….End Flashback…

Kurt was starting to feel a little warm, first from the memory and especially with the way his boyfriends were grinding against each other, lost in the music. Just as he prepared to join the boys on the floor he felt a body press up against him.

Evan slid up against Kurt, wanting to dance with the beautiful boy. Kurt had been with either Blaine or Seb the entire evening and Evan hadn't had the chance to dance with him. Ever since he'd seen Kurt at the mall Evan had been a little infatuated with the boy but he could tell that he wanted to be friends with the boy more than date him. But that didn't mean that a little flirtation couldn't happen.

"Hey, what do you say we dance a bit? I hope you don't mind" requested Evan.

Evan could see that the three went really well with each other. He was actually a little jealous; he wanted a relationship like that himself. In fact Evan had never had a boyfriend before, but he'd heard about how Kurt and Blaine got together. And ever since then he'd wanted a relationship like theirs, he didn't want to waste time having one night stands or anything, he wanted to find his soul mate instead. And he was glad that he'd waited since he had an idea as to who it might be.

Kurt looked down at the boy; Evan really was very cute, with his head of curly blond hair and blue eyes, he looked like a little cherub. Kurt might look naïve but he'd been able to tell that the boy had been a little infatuated with him at the mall; however that had stopped when trying on clothes the boy had seen his markings. After that an understanding had passed between them, and Kurt could see that the boy was at least half Syrian if not more.

Kurt pulled Even to himself and started to dance, bringing his mouth close to the boy's ears.

"Ok… What is this REALLY about?" he teased. Evan blushed delightfully and couldn't help it when his eyes flickered towards the boy that he really wanted to dance with.

Kurt started to chuckle. "PUCK? Our PUCK? Hehehheheh. Honey you should know that his puckzilla has been around the block quite a couple of times. He's a wonderful guy, but can't keep it in his pants. Not to mention he's as straight as they come." Kurt continued to laugh, finding the situation a little funny. Though he stopped when he felt the small boy tense up. Concerned he turned the boy to face him, pulling Evan close, staring into his eyes. What he saw made him catch his breath.

The blue eyes were shadowed with sadness, glistening a little with tears. The pink mouth was trembling, as if just waiting to burst into tears. "Hey H-hey what's wrong?" Kurt was really concerned now. A Syrian should never be so heartbroken over some random guy. Ya he'd had little crushes here and there, but it had never left him sad for long because he knew that they weren't his mates.

"I I c-could tell h-he's a player. B-but he has s-sex all the t-time?" Evan said trembling in Kurt's arms.

Kurt watched as those eyes overflowed a little and a tear slid down. He quickly wiped it away, trying to comfort the boy.

"Hey! There's no reason to be upset. Puck just plays around a little, but he's actually a really nice guy. Ummm actually what's wrong?" Kurt tried to focus on Evan, trying not to bring up the topic of Puck's promiscuity, because he really couldn't lie to the beautiful boy.

"I t-think he h-he's my mate. But you s-said he doesn't l-like boys!" whispered Evan, looking like he'd start wailing any time soon. Kurt gulped a little, seeing how this was going to be a bit of a problem. Just as he started to speak he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes, and the dots got connected.

Kurt hugged the boy, feeling as if he was comforting a little brother.

"Ok Evan, don't start crying yet. Listen, it's a big surprise that Noah is your mate. And really I'm was a little worried about you, but I know that Noah is a really good guy, and if you're his mate then it means that he'll come to love you no matter what. The mate factor changes everything." Evan looked up at Kurt, looking a little doubtful.

Kurt explained further "Look throughout the evening I noticed that Noah's been looking at you a couple of times, but I didn't think much about it since its Noah. But right now, don't look but he's glaring at us a little." Evan started to blush a little, wanting to look back at Puck.

"NO no, resist the urge. Look I've known him for years, and I've always known that he has some Syrian blood in him but he's a quarter at best. So his pull towards you is less strong than yours, of course that will change after you guys mate but that's a different matter. So you need to approach him differently, in fact it would be best if he makes the first move. Hmmm, you know what I'm going to help you get Noah Puckerman. He needs what's coming for him…monogamy. Especially in such a cute package." Kurt smirked as little as Evan blushed.

As Evan started to pull Kurt in a thank you hug, he felt someone rip them away from each other. With wide eyes he stared as Sebastian gave him a hard push, making the little guy land hard on his butt.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Sebastian grinded against Blaine, moving to the beat of the music. This evening had been amazing. He looked around searching for Kurt, wanting the other boy to join them. And that's when he saw Kurt and Evan.

The two boys were incredibly close to each other, swaying to the music. And what was worse, was that Kurt was looking tenderly at Evan as he held the boy. Now Sebastian could be a level headed person, however all reason was thrown out the window when he saw Kurt pull the boy into a hug and press a kiss on top of his head. The alcohol in his system wasn't helping the situation either.

Shrugging out of Blaine's arms he walked towards Kurt and Evan, seething in rage. Unable to help himself he pulled the boy away from Kurt, giving him a hard push. Evan fell on the floor as Kurt stared at the scene in astonishment. Just as Sebastian was going to launch himself at the boy to punch him, Kurt snapped out of his daze to stop the boy.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Kurt yelled furiously at Seb.

Sebastian tried to leave from his arms, screaming at Evan "You little SLUT! Kurt's OUR boyfriend. What the fuck did you think you were doing? HUH?"

Evan in the meanwhile was looking at the boys in shock, and had started to cry a little.

Kurt was really mad now. He knew exactly how sharp Sebastian's tongue could be and didn't want the boy to speak further. Knowing that the other was going to regret it when he found out exactly what was happening. Everyone else in the room was still in shock, watching the event unfold.

Taking control, Kurt ordered Blaine to bring Evan along to their bedroom in five minutes, while he dragged a reluctant Sebastian away. Confused Blaine helped the crying boy up, trying to comfort him.

Already in their bedroom Kurt threw the slightly hysterical boy on the bed.

When Sebastian opened his mouth, Kurt glared at him. His Syrian side was coming out, wanting to take dominance.

"SHUT UP Sebastian. Don't say a word and listen to me." Even Seb's alcohol riddled mind could tell that he was in trouble, and that he'd better do what he was told to do.

Quickly Kurt explained exactly what had been going on with Evan. About Puck and how he felt like treating the boy as a little brother. By the end of the explanation, Seb could tell that he'd been really wrong in this situation, and that he was definitely in trouble. Seb was really starting to regret his actions, which only increased when Blaine brought the crying boy inside the room.

Sebastian felt really bad when he approached the boy and Evan flinched, obviously scared of him. Feeling like an asshole, Sebastian gathered the boy up in a hug, muttering apologies. Explaining why he'd gotten mad, talking about the misunderstanding. Sebastian finished with a wink and "I'll help you get that badass Pukerman kid. Don't you worry, he won't know what hit him."

In ten minutes he'd managed to fix his mistake and was teasing the kid naturally. Evan no longer had any tears in his eyes and was instead was laughing and blushing. Blaine smiled as he watched them, feeling happy though he had no clue as to what had happened in the first place. He left with Evan returning to the party, and Sebastian turned to Kurt wanting to go back out.

What Seb didn't expect was the furious look Kurt sported. Kurt slowly approached him, and a hand snapped up to tightly clench Sebastian's hair.

Scared Seb looked at Kurt.

"I'm not mad about you pushing Evan or this whole event. Though I am angry with the fact that you thought I'd cheat on you. No matter how you deny it, you know that he wasn't really interested in me. So I want to know why you acted like that today Seb. Makes me feel like you don't trust me." Whispered Kurt, eyes narrowed with rage. "We'll discuss this in the morning; you're too drunk at the moment. Go to sleep now Sebastian."

Sebastian whimpered a little, knowing that he was in trouble. Not wanting to cause any trouble, when Kurt left, he changed into his pyjama pants and slipped into a troubled sleep.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

After two hours, Kurt bid everyone goodbye. Blaine had already gone to bed an hour ago, too exhausted from all the dancing. Kurt had exchanged numbers with Evan and had made plans to meet the boy soon.

After cleaning up and finishing his night time ritual, Kurt finally went to bed. He felt a little sad when he saw Sebastian shivering a little, even though he was wrapped in blankets. The boy had obviously been having trouble while sleeping. As he pulled Sebastian closer to him, the boy cuddled, seeking affection, knowing that his mate was angry at him. Kurt played with Seb's hair, crying to calm the boy. He wasn't really angry anymore. In the heat of the moment he'd felt betrayed, thinking that his mate didn't trust him. But now thinking rationally, he knew that there had to be another reason for Seb to act so jealous so easily.

It seemed Kurt sliding in the bed had woken Blaine up a bit, as the boy sleepily opened his eyes, and hugged Kurt.

"Go to sleep Blaine." Kurt smoothed a hand down Blaine's face.

"Hmmmmm… oh Kurt, Evan was ok right?..." questioned Blaine, not quite awake.

"Yes Blaine he was."

Blaine giggled a little, "Sebastian is so funny… he becomes weird when he's lusty…."

…..

Kurt just stared at the sleepy boy, thinking that his mates really were a little crazy.

"Blaine, honey. He wasn't lusty… He was jealous baby. We really need to get you a dictionary."

Not listening, Blaine cuddled closer, his last words before falling asleep again "Nuh uh, I'm right… Seb was really lusty today…uh huh…zzzzzz"

Kurt just closed his eyes, thinking that maybe the oblivion of sleep will help him deal with his weird mates.


	16. Chapter 16

Wicked Plans

The next morning while Blaine was out doing his daily jog, Kurt sat down with Sebastian to start on their talk.

"Ok, so what happened yesterday? You know that you're my mate Seb, and you know that I love you."

Kurt watched as Sebastian's eyes filled with tears, usually he'd be concerned but he knew that those were happy tears. After all, this was the first time he'd confirmed verbally something they all knew. Kurt had wanted the first time he confessed his love to Seb to be more romantic. But he thought that he'd left the confession alone for too long, and sometimes you just had to blurt out things.

Kurt smiled as Sebastian whispered a "I love you too Kurt." Before he pulled the boy into a hug.

Letting Kurt go, Sebastian continued "I don't know exactly why, but I think I might have an idea. I guess I don't know why but I was just a little insecure about our relationship. I'm not anymore though Kurt. And I'm really sorry about yesterday."

As Kurt hugs Sebastian again, silently accepting his apology, he feels a little guilty. Because he knows that the situation was partially his fault. The reason Seb had felt insecure was because Kurt had never told him just how much he loved him… and most importantly though it was unsaid, the truth was that Kurt had yet to go all the way with Sebastian.

Pulling the boy closer into the hug, Kurt silently told himself that they just had to wait a little more.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

The next two weeks till prom went by super fast. Kurt was very busy during those weeks, and hadn't really had the time to focus on his mates. First of all, most of the time he was having long conversations with his father about his plans for after he graduates. They've had to make accommodations and go over many other problems. Kurt knew that he was going to bring Blaine and Sebastian along with him; they had already talked about it all. First they had to admit Blaine to an institution of his choice, get in contact with Sebastian's grandpa and decide how everything was going to work out. But before all of that, Kurt had to choose where in England specifically he wanted to live. Also there was the fact that he had yet to be brought back to the Syrian society. Sure everything was fine with his dad, but apart from a couple of people, no one else was aware that Kurt was once again becoming the official heir. Sure they'd never stripped him from the title but he's been MIA for a lot of years. And if he knew anything, it was that the noble families have been fighting over the crown for a long time. His sudden appearance will be the cause of a lot of problems.

Either way, that was just the tip of the iceberg. He'd also had a meeting with Evan and several instances where he helped the boy with Puck over the past weeks. Kurt chuckled, thinking about the progress Evan was able to make with Puck in such a short time. Not to mention there was that lunch he had with Rowan as well as Evan. Now THAT had been fun. That Rowan was really something special, and he really wished Wes luck. Because he had quite a handful with that boy.

What excited Kurt was that even thought he'd be leaving everyone behind soon, he knew that he'd see them from time to time. Especially his family and the New Directions Group. Not to mention, he knew that Rowan and Evan will be a permanent part of the Syrian court. It will be good to be amidst the tigers knowing that he'd have at least two friends there to back him up. And of course Wes and Puck would be there as well.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Kurt fixed his black metallic spider web broach, looking over his spotless grey/silver suit. He'd decided to go with a lighter colour for Grad this year. His hair was priceless and Kurt had to admit that he looked damn fine. As there was nothing more to do, he descended the staircase. Blaine and Sebastian were bringing everyone around in the limo to pick them up.

Burt grinned proudly as he took pictures of his two sons. While both might not be related to him by blood, he loved them more than anything else in the world, especially Kurt. He didn't know how he was going to survive after his boy leaves Lima, but he's known that Kurt was going to move away sooner or later. And if he knows Kurt well, Burt is sure that the boy will visit him at least six times a year.

Kurt feels a pang of sadness as he watches his dad wipe a tear away from the corner of his eyes. If there's anything that makes him think about staying forever in Lima, it's the thought of leaving his dad alone. His Dad has held his hand through quite a few rough times, and there's no way to express how grateful he is.

The bell rings and Carol admits Blaine and Sebastian through. Kurt is frozen for a second as he stares at his boyfriends and they look back at him. They both look so gorgeous. Blaine is in midnight blue, while Sebastian is in charcoal black. The hugs, shared kisses and smiles are all frozen in memory in the pictures Burt takes.

Finally they all squeeze themselves in the limo, leaving a trail of laughter and joy as they go to prom.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Prom is crazy! They dance and laugh like mad. New Directions sing many amazing songs, and nothing like last year happens when Kurt got voted as Prom queen. Though it's funny to watch as Sebastian gets voted as prom king. He had a look of shock on his face, before the usual smug look came back. After a single dance with Santana, this year's prom queen, Seb dances the entire night with Kurt and Blaine. The two keeps teasing him about how he made a great couple with Santana.

At around eleven they leave the party, Kurt had made special reservations from them. They bid everyone goodbye, declining the offer to got to the after grad party. Sebastian is surprised when Kurt takes them to an expensive hotel that's in Westerville. They go to the five start restaurant in the hotel.

Sebastian sips on the champagne Kurt had ordered for them, feeling like as if he was being wooed. The evening so far had been wonderful.

"So what's the occasion? You don't need to wine and dine us baby. We're already in your bed."

Sebastian smirks a little as Blaine laughs and Kurt sticks out his tongue at Seb.

"Ok, then lets go. I should've known that being romantic with your guys is pointless. You're too old for all this."

They all laugh as they leave the restaurant. Sebastian was intrigued when instead of getting in their car; Kurt takes them up the elevator to one of the hotel suits. Watching as they take off their jackets, he does the same seeing, that Blaine seems to be surprised as well.

When Kurt gently takes his and Blaine's hand to lead then to where Seb supposes the bedroom is, Sebastian knows that something was up. Kurt opens the door, and Sebastian gasps in surprise as he takes in the romantic atmosphere. There are candles and rose petals everywhere. Blaine's smiling, and blushing a little.

Pulling them further into the bedroom, Kurt makes them sit on the edge of the bed. The boys are so flattered that they just go along with everything. Facing them Kurt places both of their left hands in his left one. Holding their hands he drops down to one knee. This gesture pulls a gasp from both boys, and Blaine's eyes becomes wide with wonder.

Kurt clears his throat. "I know that you're both my mates, and that I pretty much have you for the rest of my life. After all you have no protests about being my slaves." Kurt winks at them, however soon enough his voice becomes filled with love and deep affection. "Still I want to ask, Will you both marry me?"

With a little vulnerability in his eyes, Kurt opens and holds up a small black box. Nesting in the velvet lay three rings, one made of gold, the other platinum and the last one a mixture of both. They are lovely and elaborate rings, lined with precious jewels and delicate roses.

Both the boys are speechless, eyes shining a little with tears, only snapping out of their haze when Kurt exclaims in impatiently "What you don't like the rings? I know it's a little girly but I thought they're beautiful. I got them from France when I was with my dad. I saw them and wanted only two rings but it was a set of three. It was like even the maker knew that I was going to have two mates. I knew that's a little presumptuous of me to that bought engagement rings so early in our relationship, but they were too beautiful to ignore. So like I'm sor—" Before he could blab on any further Sebastian and Blaine pulls him into a hug, crying out

"YES WE'LL MARRY YOU!"

Kurt smiles as both boys take turn putting kisses all over his face. He really did have the best mates in the world.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

O

O

Kurt watched Sebastian and Blaine together. He'd had told the boys that he'd join in when the time was right. Unlike any of their other nights, today everything was slow and loving. They had undressed each other and Kurt quite lovingly, caressing each and every inch of flesh with care. As he watched the two bodies wither together, Kurt couldn't help his arousal from growing. He observed his two mates closely. Blaine was the shortest but had a body even the Greeks would be proud of. However Sebastian was no laughing matter either. He was the tallest and possessed lithe muscles all over like that of a swimmer. Kurt didn't know what the boys did to maintain such bodies, but it was probably because they went to the gym and played quite a few sports regularly. Unlike Kurt that is, Kurt was just thankful that his muscles came from his magical core, otherwise he's still be the thin soft bodied boy. Blaine and Seb often teased and said that those weren't six-packs real because Kurt hadn't worked hard for them. However they were the ones that appreciated Kurt's body the most.

**Mature 18+ Content has been taken out. If you want to read the full chapter, then visit my LJ account. The link is in my profile page. Also most of my plot is also mixed in with the smut, so readers will be missing parts if they don't read everything, but it's up to the readers. **

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

After the third round of the night, all three boys cuddled together with Kurt in the middle.

When Kurt finally got his breath back, he hissed a bit. "Oh for god's sake, why do you guys scratch so much?"

While Blaine pouted, Sebastian blushed in embarrassment having a hard time believing that he was a scratcher now. But it was true, when Kurt hit that particular spot inside all Seb could do was wail in pleasure while he held fast onto the other boy, and all of his self control went out the window too… Now if that led to a few droops of blood then it was simply Kurt's problem.

For Blaine it was true for pretty much every thrust, he didn't have any self-control and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Both the subs shared a glance as they exclaimed in unison "It's your fault for being good at sex Kurt."

Kurt groaned as both boys ganged up on him, they tended to do that often.

"Ok whatever…" He mumbled, a bit shy. Kurt still wasn't used to getting compliments, especially from Sebastian who used to call him 'gay face'. Of course now Sebastian said nice things to him as much as possible and Kurt did the same. It was as if they both tried to make up to the other for past mistakes.

As they continued to enjoy their post orgasm glow, Blaine started to frown a bit.

"We ran out of condoms… So we don't have any for the morning sex. By the way can we just not use them anymore?" Blaine blushed a bit as he leaned closer to Kurt, trailing a finger seductively across the boy's pale chest. "I want to feel you bare inside of me Kurt. I w-want to f-feel you cum inside, marking me there." Blaine looked at Seb for support, knowing that the boy wanted that too.

However he was surprised to see that even though Sebastian's eyes were glazed in lust and want, he was for the first time ever averting away from Blaine's gaze. Blaine looked at Kurt curiously and saw the same thing happening.

Kurt kept shifting his eyes, looking uncomfortable. "Ummm… Ha ha…ha…. Blaine, umm, how about we wait a few years? I mean, not that I don't wa-want to feel you. But Condom are GOOD!" By the end Kurt's voice was a squeak and Sebastian was nodding seriously in agreement.

Seb continued, his voice nearly a whisper "Yup, condoms are good; they're very good for young people. We need more time, so condoms are good. And I have a lot of extra ones in my bag. When we go to Europe I can get a medicine to replace condoms, then we can go bare. Until then condoms are good."

Kurt looked at Sebastian in awe "OOOOooo You have med in Europe? I love you."

Sebastian blushed a bit "I don't know where they sell it here. I can ask someone, but we're going to Europe soon anyway."

Kurt just placed a kiss on Sebastian's cheek, snuggling closer to the boy.

Meanwhile Blaine just gaped at his boyfriends, astonished by their creepy behaviour. He really wanted to ask them what was wrong, but with the scared look they had on their face and uncomfortable shifting, and mentions of medicine, Blaine decided to leave the topic alone. He knew that he'd get the truth out of them soon enough, because seriously? He really wanted to feel Kurt cum inside of him.

Kurt decided to change the topic, "Hey, I feel really gross. How about we take a shower and call for room service. I doubt they can get the stains out of those sheets, but I want it changed. I'll pay for everything to be burnt of course."

The two boys giggled as they followed Kurt into the washroom.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Kurt had a wide smile on his face. Today was graduation and they'd all gotten their diplomas already, now busy taking pictures. It felt like everything was ending as he took pictures with his friends, laughing, hugging and tearing up a little.

Kurt hugged Blaine and Sebastian close to him as they stood for a group picture. It really did feel like an ending, he knew that everyone was going to different places and they weren't even going to have the summer together. In a week, Kurt will be leaving with Blaine and Sebastian to Europe. The good thing was that Evan and Puck would be joining them. Yup the other boy had finally convinced Puck to leave everything behind and start a new life with him. And that's what it will be for everyone; they'll all be starting a new chapter of their life, filled with adventures and new friends.

Kurt knew that he'd get to see the important people in his life again. He was sure that he'll visit each and every one of his friends from New Directions. They had supported him through hard times, and were there for him when he had no friends. He wondered if Wes and Rowan would be joining them. The Dalton academy had their graduation yesterday, and Kurt knew that Rowan had come back from his business trip then as well. Either way, he'd soon get to know how it was going between the two. Evan and Rowan was going to meet him for lunch tomorrow. They had a lot to talk about and a lot to plan. First of all there was the factor of Kurt being reintroduced to the Syrian society and court, and then there was the weddings too. Yup that was plural, for not only him and Evan but hopefully for Rowan as well.

Looking up into the sky Kurt smiled, taking in a deep breath, wishing that life would become less complicated. However he knew that he was only heading towards the hardest and most complicated challenge of his life. This was going to be the real test now, but he had two wonderful mates that were going to be there for him. And really, nothing else but that mattered.

The END… MUahhahahahhahaha

Ok People, don't start crying yet. There is a SEQUEL. More importantly, there are also side stories that accompany Latent Nature's timeline. Wes's Story and Puck Story happens around the same time as this BEFORE the sequel. You can read it in any order you please, as long as you do it before you read the sequel.

**So I'm in the process of Reposting all of my fics once again in . However they've already been posted up in my LJ account, and without any cut parts as well. **

**I'll also start updating after this weekend. **


End file.
